Knights of the Old Republic III: Return of Revan
by flicker404
Summary: Set in the postKOTOR 2 timeline about five years after the events of the game. It follows the story of two apprentices as they lead a final confrontation with the Sith Empire.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**:

This fan fic is set in the post-KOTOR 2 timeline (about five years after the events of the game). It follows the story of two apprentices as they lead a final confrontation with the Sith Empire. While reading this fic, please take into consideration that Revan was a male who took the light path and the Exile was a female who also took the light path. Of course, I do not own Star Wars or its affiliated games in any way. If I had, this story would have been made into a game already . Please R&R. Comments and questions are welcome. Anyways, here goes…

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far way…

**Star Wars**

**Knights of the Old Republic III:**

**The Return of Revan**

It has been five years since the Sith attack on Telos has been abated. Despite the ailing Republic's need for more support, a time of relative peace has graced the galaxy after the mysterious destruction of Malachor V. Slowly but surely the Republic is growing under the leadership of a new senate, formed by Senator Guilio.

But unknown to Republic intelligence, the malevolent Sith have begun to forge themselves into a vast army of an insurmountable scale. Veiled by the dark side's presence, Sith cruisers and troop regimens alike are making their way to Coruscant in one last brutal attempt to destroy the Republic. With so many Jedi in hiding or in exile, this new threat has yet to be revealed.

Despite the Senate's warnings, Jedi Master Atris has sent her two padawans on a mission to seek and recruit the lost Jedi Revan to their cause. The two students have just discovered vital clues to Revan's whereabouts on the desert world of Tatooine…

**Chapter One**

Thousands of years of dust and sand lay dormant in an undisturbed cave somewhere in the center of Tatooine's massive Dune Sea. The sun beat down harshly on the barren landscape as two dewbacks lumbered slowly to the cave's gapping mouth.

The riders were shrouded in veils that had a brownish color. Both wore their hooded robes low to protect their faces as the desert sand blew violently about them. The mysterious riders were silent as they trudged towards their goal.

Soon, the entrance to the cave was in sight. The dewbacks growled as the riders dismounted, disturbed by the presence of something inside the cave. The first rider spoke to the other.

"You are sure this is the right one?"

"Of course. This where the Ithorian said it would be." The second one answered.

"You actually trust that hammer-head?" the first one said, "I sense a trap."

"If it is, I doubt the Ithorian had anything to do with it. He was very simple and his thoughts were easy to read."

"I find you to be far to trusting, Joran." The first one said.

"We shall see, Rekkon," the one addressed as Joran replied as the stepped into the cave.

As the two entered, they removed their hooded tunics that shrouded their bodies. The first rider was a tall young man, no older than an apprentice. He wore a dark grey robe with a black belt and black boots. At his side was the familiar hilt of a lightsaber. His hair was a dull white. He had chiseled look to his face and his eyes glowed a deep emerald hue. His name was Rekkon Terak.

The second rider wore a similar tunic but in a dark brown color and with a black leather vest and boots. He too wore a shining lightsaber hilt on his belt. His long wavy, shoulder-length hair was jet black and he had a distinguished appearance about himself. He was older than Rekkon, but not by much. His name was Joran Skywalker.

The two individuals were Jedi apprentices, the last of a dying breed of guardians of truth and justice.

"That's strange," Joran said, squinting to be sure he saw what he did. Somewhere deep within the cave, a bluish glow cast its light. He was surprised that the light was not obvious from the exterior. Obviously something very powerful and very significant had been placed here.

"Let's investigate," Rekkon said, moving forward, "Maybe that hammer-head was right after all." Joran frowned. He hated it when Rekkon called Ithorians, or any other aliens for that matter, crude names. Perhaps he meant it only as a joke, but it certainly didn't help when they were trying to obtain vital information from individuals who took offense to it.

The two apprentices made their way through the dusty cave until the happen upon the source of the blue glow. In the center of the cave was a tall array of excavator lights. Joran hushed Rekkon and they crouched behind a bolder to watch.

It was Sith! Several troopers clad in their familiar armor had been digging in a circle. Around them were a few officers, and a figure clad in black armor and a black robe. The figure's face was completely covered by a black mask. Joran thought he had seen that mask before in one of Master Atris' holocrons. This was bad.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Joran whispered.

"We'll catch them by surprise." Rekkon said.

"What? Are you crazy? I think that armored one is a Sith Lord!"

"If he's such a big Sith Lord, why didn't he sense us coming? Look at him. He doesn't know we're even here." Rekkon rose to his feet, "If you won't do something, I will."

"I urge caution," Joran said, "We should give Master Atris word of this, but one of us will not be able to fight them."

"Have faith, Joran." With that, Rekkon stood and approached the group of excavators. Joran stared wide-eyed at the brashness of his fellow apprentice's actions. Quickly, he removed his lightsaber from his belt.

_I'm going to need it_, he thought.

The Sith troops were conversing among themselves while one of the officers addressed the armor-clad figure.

"My Lord," the officer said in an accented voice, "The men have completed their task. We have the last star map."

"At last," came the sinister answer from behind the mask, "Now we will discover Revan's illusive path. Take the data back to my ship and tell the crew that we will depart as soon as final piece is in its place."

"Of course, my Lord." The officer saluted and barked the orders to his men. Then they spotted Rekkon.

"Freeze, intruder!" the captain said, "You shall go no farther."

"No," Rekkon said, removing his lightsaber from his belt, "I think you've got that wrong." With that, Rekkon activated his lightsaber. With a flash, the green blade burst from the ignition chamber as he brandished the weapon. Some of the troopers backed away.

"Captain, he's a Jedi!"

"Open fire!" In seconds, entire volleys of blaster fire barraged the young Jedi. Rekkon used his senses and the green blade parried every shot. From across the excavation site, the armor-clad figure ignited his own lightsaber. The weapon glowed red as the he waited for the Jedi to come his way.

"Rekkon, you've really done it now." Joran said under his breath. In a flurry, Joran jumped high into the air over the site as the blue blade of his lightsaber twirled in his hand. Upon landing, both he and Rekkon attacked the troops.

A few of the troopers had cortosis-bound vibroblades, but they lacked any potent skill with the melee weapons and felled easily against the fiery young Jedi. The swooshing and crackling of lightsabers filled the cave as the troops and officers dispatched.

In seconds, the room became silent. The only noise that filled the cavern was the quiet humming of lightsabers.

"Foolish Jedi," the armor-clad figure said, "You should've have stayed far away from here. You're heroic antics are no match for the true nature of the force!"

"If you mean the dark side, then no, you are mistaken." Joran said calmly as he poised for the Sith Lord's attack.

"Let's get this over with!" Rekkon said, "Prepare to slain by true Jedi!"

"I think patience is the key here, Rekkon." Joran cautioned, "We can take him together." The Sith Lord merely laughed at them.

"Master Atris will have to burry two more apprentices today!" In a flash, the Sith Lord raised his lightsaber and rushed the two apprentices. With a crack of light, the three blade connected. Rekkon reeled back for another swipe while Joran flipped over the Sith and landed behind him.

"You can't cover both ends," Joran said, hoping to gain a psychological advantage over their attacker.

"You know nothing!" The Sith Lord said, spinning around to counter Joran's move. Then the evil opponent force-pushed Rekkon down into the excavation site. With a thud Rekkon hit the sandy floor as Joran continued the battle. The red and blue lightsabers clashed back and forth violently as the forces of good and evil met.

_This Sith is good, but he's holding back_, Joran thought to himself. _That isn't the Sith nature_.

Then, all of a sudden, the Sith Lord backed away as he tossed and object at Joran. It was a thermal detonator!

"Take that, feeble Jedi!" Joran dived out of the way as the explosion rocked the cavern. He rose to his feet only to catch a fleeting glimpse of the Sith as he retreated out of the cave. Joran looked down into the site to see if Rekkon was okay.

"I'm fine," Rekkon said, as if to read Joran's mind, " When I catch him, I'll-"

"Wait," Joran said, "He didn't run to retreat. He has a different agenda."

"You're probably right." Both Jedi deactivated their lightsabers and placed them back on their belts. Then Rekkon noticed the object that the Sith had uncovered. It was a black spire about a meter high with a control pad beneath it. "Have you seen anything like this?"

"Maybe it's one of Revan's clues." Joran said. He sensed no evil about the object and raised his hand to activate it. The spire light up. Down the center it separated into three parts and the parts folded down. Then, in the middle of the object, it projected the image of a portion of the know galaxy. However, it was missing several pieces.

"It's a map." Rekkon said, "But where's the rest?"

"We need to bring this to the council." Joran said, reaching for a datapad to collect the information. But before he could, the holographic image crackled and then faded. Both Jedi stepped back as the ancient device exploded. No doubt it had been severely damaged from the blast of the thermal detonator.

"Sith spit!" Rekkon said, outraged, "No we'll never find out where they're going!"

"Wait! That officer said there were other star maps. We should tell the Council about this before we make a decision."

"Let's go then!" With that, the Jedi rushed back to the cave's entrance. But at the entrance, a terrible surprise met them.

On his way out of the cave, the Sith Lord had caused a cave-in. Rekkon and Joran were trapped.

"What are we going to do?" Rekkon said, frantically looking for another way out. Joran fell to his knees in front of the blocked entrance. Master Atris' words echoed in his soul. _Use the Force. It is your ally, and it is your tool_.

"Joran, what'll we do?" Rekkon repeated. Joran closed his eyes. In an instant, the rocks began shake.

"What are you doing?" Rekkon yelled over the noise. Joran raised his head.

Smash! The rocks that obstructed the tunnel were violently forced out. Sand and debris flew everywhere as the harsh sunlight came into view.

Joran rose and opened his eyes. He couldn't believe it.

"How did you do that?" Rekkon said, still shocked at the power his friend had wielded.

"I'm not sure," Joran said, looking down at his hands. He had felt the Force in way he never had before. Not even he knew exactly what had happened.

"Look!" Rekkon said pointing out towards the Dune Sea. A small personnel shuttle had just taken off. "Our Sith attackers no doubt."

Joran glanced up at the sky as well. There would be no tracking them now. The Sith Lord had played them right into his hand, but that was not the true problem know. The true problem was that the Sith had a better clue as to Revan's whereabouts. And they were under new leadership.

- - - - -

Orbiting the desolate surface of Tatooine, a Sith interdictor-class battle cruiser stood poised and ready to travel anywhere at the whim of its commander. The long, angular-shaped vessel stuck out like a thorn among the small, petty cargo ships that frequented the Outer-Rim planet.

Inside the ship's dull gray interior, the Sith Lord who had attacked Joran and Rekkon was pushing his way past the soldiers, eager to get the bridge.

At the command station, Admiral Fyyar awaited his master's arrival with anticipation. Then the atmosphere became suddenly cold, menacing. Even though he was not trained to feel the Force, Fyyar knew his master was on the bridge. The dark lord's presence permeated the very bulk of the ship as the men looked onward in fear and awe.

"Admiral Fyyar, I trust the star charts have been updated?" The Sith Lord spoke.

"Well, yes of course my Lord." Fyyar answered, "We should be ready to take you wherever you wish."

"Then take me to Revan. Now that we have all three of the star maps, we can begin our quest."

"Of course, my Lord. The coordinates are coming up now."

"Pardon me, Admiral." Came the nervous call of one of the bridge officers, "The location isn't in any of our charts. Our navicomputers cannot find evidence of it anywhere."

"Has the data been erased?" Fyyar said. He was growing impatient.

"No, sir. I haven't touched. But we cannot travel to any place that's not in the navicomputer's astrogation charts." The air was tense on the bridge. Everyone was expecting another of Fyyar's outbursts, but no one was sure how he would react will the Sith Lord was standing there. To everyone's surprise, the Sith Lord broke the silence.

"If this location exists," the sinister voice said, "And indeed it must, there is one way to find the astrogation charts."

"Where would that be, my Lord?" the bridge officers asked nervously.

"Only the Jedi academy at Coruscant would have that information."

"Should I set a course for Coruscant now, my Lord?" Fyyar asked.

"No. Patience, Admiral. The young Jedi will send word to their masters, and when the Republic is not focused, we will strike."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Across the vast expanse of space, two Jedi starfighters made the jump to lightspeed. The journey was over two standard hours, but the little ships arrived at their destination on time and on schedule.

_Here we are_, Joran thought to himself as the hyperspace tunnel around him slowed to a stand-still. Now home was in sight. Coruscant.

Coruscant was probably the largest planet Joran had ever been to. As the basis of the Republic, the Galactic Senate, and of the famed Jedi Temple and Academy, it stood as a beacon for those who favored peace and democracy. Even from orbit, the infinite number of towering buildings lit up Coruscant's surface like a fire ball.

Over thousands of years of civilization, the planet had been entirely enveloped by cityscapes and urban sprawl. Immense skyscrapers reached high into the atmosphere, and stretched down deep into the dark shadows. Crisscrossing the skyline were streams of unending repulsorlift traffic. Even in the depths of night, Coruscant was alive with glittering lights and rivers of traffic, a bustling megalopolis that refused to sleep.

Upon entering the atmosphere, the city planet became even more beautiful. Tall, modern skyscrapers rose from the planet's surface and nearly touched the sky while the lines of air traffic could be seen for miles in either direction. The Jedi's destination was evident: the Jedi Temple.

In recent years, and especially during the attack on Telos, the Jedi Temple's rooms were empty. The waters in the room of a thousand fountains lay still in reverence to the countless fallen Jedi, both those in exile and those lost to the snares of the dark side. The gigantic statues that lined the temple's entrance seemed more like tombstones now instead of monuments.

Joran and Rekkon quietly walked up the temple's steps and entered. To their surprise, the few Jedi that were left on the Council were there to greet them, but not with good news.

The first of the three masters was Master Atris. She was Echani by birth and it was self-evident by not only her beautiful white hair, but by the way she carried herself both in peace and in battle. She wore her familiar white robes that she had crafted herself when she had joined the Jedi Order. Now she was Joran and Rekkon's master, as they were her apprentices.

The second was Master Jolee Bindo. He was an older man with dark skin. He was serious and at the same time almost crazy. He could be quiet or irritable depending on his mood at a particular point in time. But despite his antics, he was the wisest and most knowledgeable Jedi on the Council. His anecdotes and words of caution were taken seriously as valuable training for both young and seasoned Jedi alike.

The third Master was younger than the other two, albeit one of the most experienced. Her name was Bastila Shan. She was a fiery and beautiful Jedi with shoulder-length brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. Joran at times believed he could mistake her for a pretty senator; however politics was definitely not one of Master Shan's favorite things. It was rumored that Bastila was the legendary Jedi who had resurrected Revan after he had nearly died and eventually taught him the ways of the light side. As far as anyone knew, Revan still walked a Jedi's path thanks in no small part to Bastila. However, her association with Revan was not something Bastila talked of often.

The council members all wore grim looks on their faces. Master Atris was the first to speak.

"We have sensed that you have encountered evil." She said, "The Sith perhaps?"

"It is true what you say, Master Atris." Joran said, bowing, "We have, um, encountered them."

"Your speech is a bit faulty, young Skywalker," Old Master Bindo mused, "Do you care to explain?"

"We had discovered them digging on Tatooine and Rekkon," Joran faced his fellow apprentice, "Made a motion to attack them without provocation."

"They needed to be stopped," Rekkon interjected, "They uncovered a clue left behind by Revan."

Master Atris raised her hand. "No doubt you have a reason for your actions, Rekkon, but you are out of turn."

"A clue?" Bastila asked, intrigued by what the young Jedi meant, "What did you see?"

"It was a holoprojector I guess," Rekkon said, trying to describe the object, "It opened up and displayed a map of the galaxy, but there were some pieces missing."

"A star map?" Master Bindo asked, his old eyes lighting up a the description, "Well, I haven't seen one of those in a long time."

"You know if it then?" Joran asked, eager to learn more from Master Bindo. The old Jedi closed his eyes as he remembered.

"Yes, As I recall Revan found many such devices in his attempt to locate the Star Forge. Terrible thing. They're never in one piece, that'd be too easy for the random mercenary or traveler to discover. They were left like puzzle pieces; you have to have all of them to see the big picture. Revan knew this."

"So there are others," Joran said aloud, "They said there were others."

"Yeah, to bad we couldn't get a good look at it before that Sith Lord blew it up. And-" Rekkon paused. The Master listened intently for him to continue.

"A Sith Lord?" Master Bindo repeated, "Bah, two younglings like yourselves would never hold your own against a real Lord of Sith."

"We did it." Rekkon said in a challenging tone of voice, "Maybe if you'd come with us instead of sit here you'd believe us."

"Rekkon Terak, I order you to tame your tongue at once!" Master Atris scolded fiercely, "Be mindful of your feelings! I should like to have a discussion with you privately once the rest of the council has finished with their questions." Rekkon looked down at the marble floors.

"Yes, Master," he said humbly.

"Atris," Bastila said, "I believe these two speak truly. I can see the scars that they bear. They were impossibly out manned against this Sith yet they held their own. For that they have my admiration."

"Hmph," Master Bindo crossed his arms, "When the time comes they shall prove to us that the can hold their own against a true Sith."

"Then we shall see," Atris agreed. Joran and Rekkon would have to leave the matter up to the wise council of the Jedi.

"I believe," Bastila said, "That the council should deliberate on this matter. This mysterious Sith you mention is disturbing indeed and will make matters worse with the Republic." With that, the three council members advised the apprentices to meditate in order to refocus their minds and quickly retreated to their private chambers.

"You didn't tell them about you new power, Joran." Rekkon said quietly.

"I didn't wish to disturb them, Rekkon," the young Jedi answered, there is enough to worry about without bringing that into the light."

"It'd probably just make them wary of you," Rekkon said, crossing his arms, "As if they don't sense enough of what's happening."

"Care to explain that?" Joran asked.

"You know them. Ever since our training began they have been watching us, making sure we don't even think about the dark side. They drone on about how it will be our doom."

"It is dangerous, Rekkon. The dark side was strong enough to lure Malak and Revan down its path. They were thought to be the strongest of all Jedi."

"Listen to you," Rekkon sneered, "You talk like Master Bindo and you're not even on the council. I'm not your apprentice, Joran. I don't have to listen to you."

"Hold on. You asked the question and I answered." Joran said, trying to calm Rekkon, "You're starting to act strange."

"Whatever," Rekkon waved him off, "I'm going to my chambers." The Jedi walked away, not once turning back to face Joran. The young Jedi looked on as his friend disappeared around the corner and hoped that their relationship could be mended.

Joran turned to his own chambers to meditate on the many things that had happened that day. The star map, the Sith Lord, and whatever it was that that the Council was hiding from them.

- - - - -

"The real question is this; should we tell Joran and Rekkon what we know of Revan and the events surrounding the Star Forge?" Bastila was trying to get Atris to see things from her point of view, but right now, each of the three members could not agree on anything.

The council was being held high up in the central tower of the Jedi Temple. It overlooked the brilliant Coruscant skyline that was now turning shades of red and orange.

The room itself was round and contained twelve seats, of which only three were filled. The empty seats made the room seem abandoned and desolate without Jedi Masters to fill their places.

"We will tell them nothing." Atris said, responding to Bastila's question. "They are not of age to be trusted with such matters."

"I believe that young Skywalker is perhaps ready," Jolee said, "He has proven himself to be wise and cautious."

"But to what end?" Atris said, "His mind is still easily broken. It was broken once, and it can be again." An air of silence fell upon the threesome. This was a subject they did not talk of often.

"What of Rekkon Terak?" Jolee asked, "Much anger and impulsiveness I sense in him. It will be some time before he is ready." Atris lowered her gaze.

"Yes," she said, "I feel sometimes as though I have failed that one. Perhaps he was not meant to be trained."

"You have not failed, Atris." Bastila consoled, "You have done a wondrous job in training both of them at once. The only thing you must do is have faith in them."

"I believe," Jolee said, changing the course of the deliberations, "That we should focus our energies on finding this Sith Lord. His presence was unknown to us until Joran and Rekkon discovered his intentions with the star map."

"Strange," Bastila said, "I seem to have felt his presence, but not as a foe. This one seems familiar to me."

"Such a familiarity comes from one who travels with such a person," Atris mused, "Bastila, you know of this one?"

"Perhaps," Bastila, "It's not something I have spoken of in long time."

"At any rate," Jolee said, "Joran and Rekkon need to know about their pasts; the good and the bad. We will gain nothing by lying to them."

"It will come in time." Atris resolved, "I am their master and that is the decision I have made."

"Then you propose we do nothing?" Bastila questioned, "What if they uncover the truth before you decide to tell them? Trying to cover it up will cause them both drift farther."

"I have said all I have to say." Atris said, ignoring Bastila's question, "We will tell them of the dangers of dark side and about Revan's fall."

"But are your words alone enough to keep them on the path?" Jolee asked, "There is no way to resist the temptation of the dark side unless one truly understands it. Keeping them boxed up in a false universe will not make them immune to the dangers. They need to experience these things."

"I fear they already have," Atris responded, contemplating the recent news of a new Sith Lord.

"If you ask me," Jolee continued, "Their encounter with this dark lord will affect them either in a positive or negative way. It will be the way we as their mentors guide them now that will make the difference. Let's not forget our purpose to train the next generation."

"Then this council is adjourned." Atris said, "I believe that we must-". A loud beeping noise cut her off. A computerized voice announced.

"Emergency message from Republic Intelligence."

"Accept message," Atris commanded the computer. In seconds, the projected bluish image of Admiral Carth Onasi was displayed. Onasi was the most decorated war hero of the Republic; serving in both the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War. He was also partially responsible for the defense of his home world, Telos. Right now, Admiral Onasi looked very grim as he delivered his message.

"Admiral Onasi contacting the Jedi Council on Coruscant."

"Greetings, Admiral." Atris said, "What news do you bring?"

"Unfortunately, nothing good. We've been scanning the Malachor system for any clues as to why Malachor V was destroyed. We weren't making much progress. All our technicians have been able to figure out is that it may have been timed by a count down shadow sequence."

"Admiral," Bastila said, "Surely this is not the point of your transmission?"

"Of course not. It's what found inside the remains of the planet's core that has us worried."

"What did you find?" Atris asked.

"I'm not sure how to explain this, Master Jedi. In the center of the core we found evidence of something being built, or rebuilt."

"I'm sorry for being rude," Master Bindo asked, "But what is it exactly that you are taking about. What's being built?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you." Onasi said, shaking his head, "I'm sending you a visual now." The image of the Admiral withered away while static filled the holoprojector. Then the hazy image from Onasi's ship flickered to life in the center of the Council Chamber.

Atris did not recognize the image. To her it was just a simple shape though it was obvious that it wasn't good. But Jolee and Bastila knew of it all too well. They stared in disbelief, haunted by the fact that it was a reality.

Those three tall spires surrounding a large sphere. Its image echoed of the dark side. A tool of conquest and tyranny.

It was the Star Forge.

Someone had rebuilt it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Bastila and the rest of the Council stared wide-eyed with horror at the hologram of the new Star Forge. She couldn't accept the terrible truth.

The Star Forge was an ancient weapon of conquest, built by a now extinct race of aliens before even the Great Hyperspace War. It was a factory that churned out innumerable ships, battle droids, and troops. The Sith had discovered it and used it against the Republic in the Jedi Civil War. Revan's once-apprentice Darth Malak seized control of the Forge when Revan was captured by the Jedi. Some say that the Star Forge's presence sent Malak down the dark side even further due to its nature. Returning a new man, Revan defeated Malak and destroyed the Star Forge with the help of Bastila and Carth.

"Carth," Bastila pleaded, "Order your men to get out of there now! You are not safe!"

"I copy, Master Shan." Admiral Onasi responded, "Don't worry, we were just planning on-"

BOOOM! The holodisplay rocked as Onasi's ship was jolted by a shock of energy. His image faded in and out as he barked orders to his officers. Atris stood and tried to maintain a connection with the admiral.

"Admiral, are you taking fire?" Master Bindo said, also rising to his feet.

"Yes," Carth's words came in broken fragments, "Multiple hull breaches, but no sign of what's hitting us! Hold on, we're trying some evasive maneuvers."

"Is it the Star Forge?" Atris asked.

"No," the admiral said through the static, "That's just it! Whatever it is, it's not coming from the Star Forge. From here it looks like it isn't even active!"

"Oh no," Bastila said to herself. Intuition guided her thoughts. She dropped to her knees and began using her sacred power of battle meditation.

Battle meditation was a gift discovered in Bastila when she was a small student at the Jedi enclave on Dantooine. It granted her to use the Force to turn the tide of any battle. Many times Bastila's battle meditation had granted the Republic victories over staggering odds, but this time was different.

This time, Bastila did not know Carth's attackers. She was uncertain, and now that very uncertainty was clouding her thoughts. Her battle meditation was not working from such a long distance.

"Carth, run!" she cried, "I cannot help you!" With that, Bastila collapsed on the floor, exhausted by the exertion of her strength.

But right then, the connection failed. The Council chamber became dark and eerily quiet. Atris rushed to Bastila's aid as Jolee looked on in silence.

- - - - -

Joran's eyes fluttered open. Something terrible had jarred him out of his state of meditation. He searched his thoughts for the cause.

_Master Shan. She is in pain._

He jumped to his feet and bolted for the Council chambers. He burst through the doors in a manner he had never done before. The Masters spun around and looked at him in hopelessness.

"Master Shan?" Joran called to Bastila. She did not respond. "Master Bindo, what has happened?"

"I don't know how to explain it, son," Master Bindo said in astonishment, "She tried her battle meditation, but-" suddenly the old man jolted straight up. "I'll be back with a medpac and some stims. I think it'll help."

Joran watched as Jolee ran out of the chambers. Then he turned his gaze back upon Master Shan, who lay on the floor helpless as Master Atris tried desperately to revive her.

"Is she unconscious?" Joran asked, fearing the worst. Master Atris looked at him, trying hard to hold back fear.

"This can't be," Atris said, "We cannot lose more Jedi now! Not now!" Joran looked upon Bastila. She was losing color now, but there was something…No. I couldn't be. Was it?

Joran knelt down before Bastila. He placed his hand over her eyes. He had no idea what he was doing, only that his hand felt guided to do so. Atris looked at him confused.

There! It was surely a spark of life! Joran focused his thoughts and cleared fear and doubt from his mind. He concentrated harder.

The room began to glow with a bright light that emanated forth from Bastila's body. Her eyes suddenly burst open as she breathed in a breath of life.

"She's alive!" Atris exclaimed. Master Bindo had also just returned and wore the same expression of shock beside him was an equally surprised Rekkon Terak. As Bastila slowly regained consciousness, Joran slumped back exhausted. What had he done? How?

Now the entire Council stared at him, wondering in amazement at Joran's new-found power.

"I think," Master Bindo said, "That this council is not yet adjourned."

- - - - -

Across the expanse of space and time, a Republic ship was on the brink of destruction. The _Vallian Spire_, Admiral Onasi's personal battleship had suffered multiple hull breaches. Many of the crew were either dead of dying.

The devastated ship was drifting amongst the scattered remains of Malachor V. It was where the Mandalorian Wars had ended, and it was a place that many veterans wished fruitlessly to forget. But now, amidst the lifeless remnants of Mandalorian and Republic vessels, the imposing shape of a rebuilt Star Forge hovered in the green remains of the dead planet.

On board the Forge, the Sith Lord stood atop the peak of the weapon's spires. He had looked on in glee as the Republic fleet was destroyed by a mysterious force.

"Captain!" he roared, "I did not instruct you to fire!"

"But my lord, the Star Forge is not active." The captain stammered, "Whatever's hitting the Republic is not coming from us. We have no power, we couldn't have. Besides, I don't think there is a weapon like that in our arsenal." The Sith Lord turned back around to face the destruction.

_Strange_, he thought, _I sense the dark side in this event. But its power is not focused_. But before he could complete another thought, he was struck with blinding energy.

"Ahhh!" the Sith Lord suddenly screamed. Something had gripped him. But what? He felt pain, terrible pain. It was streaming in through his mind, connecting with his thoughts.

And then it ceased. The pain disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. But its effect still echoed within him.

_It couldn't be_, He thought. Then, dismissing the occurrence from his mind, the Sith Lord basked away from the viewport that overlooked the barren battlefield and retreated back to his ship, intent on making plans to carry out his attack on Coruscant.

- - - - -

Joran Skywalker had never felt so awkward in his life. He and Rekkon were now standing before the Council in an actual session. Usually this didn't concern him, but this particular session was different. Senator Guilio, the man behind the struggle to make the Republic the dominant democracy in the galaxy was allowed to attend. The gray-haired, bearded man appeared tense as he sat next to Master Atris. Apparently he felt awkward too.

"The Council has decided," Master Bindo began, "To call you, Joran Skywalker, into this special session regarding, 'recent events'." The other Jedi Masters nodded silently.

"I will do, of course, what the Council asks." Joran said, bowing.

Rekkon shrugged his shoulders. "I hope it won't take too long."

"Understand," Master Atris explained, "You are not in any way being punished. We do not believe it to be the correct course of action."

"Nor a fair one," Master Bindo added. "No. We have called you before the Council to inform you of what we see in you, especially in regards to Master Shan's recent, 'resurrection'." Joran shifted his weight. He was unsure of what they wanted to tell him.

"All of us have been Jedi many years," Master Bindo continued, "And never in our time have we seen a gift as powerful as yours."

"Or as deadly," Bastila added. Her concern was noted, as was her profound gratefulness for Joran's intervention.

"Many Jedi have been granted amazing gifts to aid the galaxy," Master Atris said, "But none such as yours."

"So what, is Joran dangerous now? Why don't we place him in a force cage right now?" Rekkon interjected, his anger at the Council's cryptic answers was growing.

"Your concern is noted," Master Bindo said, "But you speak out of turn. In the hands of a Sith, perhaps, Joran's ability to resurrect life would be more than destructive."

"And a risk we would not be willing to take." Atris added.

"But I have seen the way you act." Master Bindo continued, "I believe the light side of the force guides your actions. That is why we have decided to give you this mission."

"These Masters consulted me on this task beforehand," Senator Guilio said, "The mission they will lay before you is not only the Council's but also relies on the interest of the future of the Republic."

"This calling will come at a high price," Master Bindo warned, "And I believe your success or failure will determine the very fate of the galaxy as we know it."

_What is it?_ Joran thought, _What is the Council asking of me?_

"Your mission is to search the galaxy for all the missing and fallen Jedi, and especially those slain by battle. You will know what to do. We have taught you what we can; now you must make the journey."

"It will not be easy," Master Atris said, "But this galaxy is in desperate need. It is a time of peril that I believe only true Jedi can face."

"And with the resurrected souls of lost Jedi on our side," Bastila added, "We will rise against this new threat with much fervor. For life is the path of a Jedi and every Jedi's life has a purpose."

"Your crazy," Rekkon said, "It sounds like you're setting him up to fail miserably."

"We understand that you have concerns and do not approve of the Council's request, Rekkon." Bastila said, "But the choice belongs to Joran and him alone."

Joran remained silent as he contemplated the Council's request. It seemed so far beyond him. Rekkon had a point; it could mean utter failure, death most likely. But his thoughts seemed clearer when he thought of accepting. He felt called. This was his destiny.

"I accept the Council's request." Joran said.

"Then indeed there is hope," Master Bindo said.

"You have the Senate's approval then," Senator Guilio said.

"I'll need help," Joran said.

"Indeed you will." Master Bindo, "Of course, Rekkon Terak will accompany you in your travels." Rekkon appeared surprised. Apparently he had not been at all aware of this.

"I, uh, will do the Council's bidding," he said, "You can count on me, Joran."

"And any allies you can recruit along the way," Bastila said.

"On that note," Master Atris said, "I would be cautious of those you travel with. Make wise decisions, for the company you travel with will affect you deeper than you know."

"I feel that you ready for this task," Master Bindo said, "May the Force be with you."

- - - - -

"This is still crazy, Joran." Rekkon said as the two Jedi approached the Temple's hanger, "They seem unsure that we'll even succeed." Rekkon had been badgering Joran about his mission all the way from the Council chambers.

"It is their decision," Joran said, "I'm not here to question it."

"Do you see how they've turned you into their drone?"

"The choice was mine, Rekkon."

"So it seemed. What would they have done had you refused?" Joran ignored the question and kept going. Soon they were at the hanger bay. The bronze door slid open and Joran stepped into the expansive space.

The hanger was large and tall. Many ships filled its bay. Most were Jedi starfighters and civilian ships, but a few freighters and Republic fighters also filled the space. Right now, the hanger was in a state of slight disarray. Wondo Vork, the Temple's chief mechanic was working hurriedly at the head desk, trying to organize dozens of datapads of information.

"Wondo?" Rekkon asked, "Still a little behind, as usual."

"Ah, no need for worry," the blue-skinned Twilek answered in his native dialect, "Everything's in order." Both Jedi very much doubted it. Wondo was reliable, but a little disorganized.

"We need a ship, Wondo," Joran said, "Have anything big and fast?"

"Big and fast, eh?" Wondo, "Sure, we got something like that. I got a ship right over here that got dropped off, but no one's come to take it off my hands."

"Some just left it here?" Joran asked.

"Yeah, and in quite a wreck too." Wondo added. Then seeing the worried look on the Jedi's face he said, "Don't worry, she flies quite nice now."

The head mechanic led the two Jedi past some old ships and random parts and salvage. Near the back was a medium-sized freighter, obviously Corellian in design. It appeared to have been through many wars, but Wondo had done a good job of restoring it back to flying condition. The ship was brown and grey in color and had two large engine ports near the back of its crescent-shaped form. To the left of the low-slung bulkhead was the loading ramp which was lowered.

"Ah, there she is," Wondo rambled, "The _Ebon Hawk_."

"Is it fast?" Rekkon said, still not trusting Wondo's workmanship, "It looks like you found it at a salvage camp."

"It would've been scrap long ago," Wondo answered, "But the stubborn little astromech droid that was onboard wouldn't let it happen. Despite what I've done, I can't get the little droid off the ship."

"So this, _Ebon Hawk,_ comes with a free droid," Rekkon smirked, "Sounds like a scam."

"Trust me, it flies very fast." Wondo said proudly, "But it is yours. It takes up to much space here."

"We'll take it," Joran said. With that, the two Jedi boarded the ship and made their way to the cockpit. Joran examined the ships astrogation charts.

"Hmm," he wondered aloud as Rekkon tried the controls, "Only a few planets in the charts; Ord Mantell, Kashyyyk, Dantooine, and Yavin IV."

"Well," Rekkon said, "Ord Mantell's no picnic; might as well be Nar Shadaa for all the mercenaries care. Kashyyk's alright if you don't mind the smell of Wookies. Dantooine's a great place. I guess Yavin IV's the best place as any to start, but it's your choice."

"Of course. Look, can you fly this thing or what?"

"You bet. No sooner had Rekkon mentioned it than Joran saw Master Shan approach the battered ship.

"Can you prep the ship?" Joran asked, "I'll see what Master Shan wants."

"Sure." Joran met the Jedi Master outside the _Ebon Hawk_. Bastila's gaze was down trodden. Something weighed heavily on her mind.

"You require me, Master Shan?" Joran asked.

"Joran," Bastila said, "I wouldn't normally make such a request, but…" Joran instantly recognized her fears. "I'm not sure if my Battle Meditation worked when I tried to help Admiral Onasi, and…"

"Don't worry, Master Shan. I'll make sure we go to Malachor V to find him."

"Oh no, Joran. That is not what I meant for you to do, nor should you go there. Malachor V is a grave world of things best left forgotten. I merely wish for you try to contact him, see if he's alive. I…"

"Master Shan," Joran implored, "What happened at Malachor V? Why is it so evil?"

"I fear that your path may eventually take you there, but it is not now. As much as I hate to say it, your mission is of more importance than Admiral Onasi's life." Bastila retreated back inside the Temple thought upon her words. His mission was more important to the Republic than its commanding admiral?

- - - - -

Amidst the dark corridors of an ancient tomb, the Sith Lord stood silent, soaking himself in the glory of the historic and legendary Sith Lords of ages past. They were the ones who had formed the very fabric of the dark side and used its might for conquest, domination, and manipulation. Freedon Nadd. Ajunta Pall. Marka Ragnos. Naga Sadow. Tulak Hord. Every one of them very much alive in the dark side.

"Great masters of the Force," the Sith Lord said humbly, "Speak with your infinite wisdom. I desire your power." With loud hissings and shakings, the spirits of the dead Sith Lords spewed forth their answers into his soul. The evil in the stale ruins of a tomb rose to tangible levels, thick like smoke.

_Destroy them! Destroy the Jedi Order!_

"I will do my master's bidding as you have said."

_Leave no one behind! None shall survive!_

"Yes, my masters."

_Start with the younglings. They shall be slain first!_

"But what if they were to join us? They could become powerful allies." There was a pause. The ancient Lords did not speak for another second or so.

_Deception is more powerful than destruction. Do not fail!_

"I will not fail you, my masters." With that, the echoes of the dead lords ceased and the tomb became more silent than death itself. A tall figure clothed in black robes entered the chamber. His face was well hidden in the low light. The Sith Lord instantly recognized his presence and turned to face him.

"You have heard from the ancient masters?" the new figure asked.

"Yes, and I have a mission for you."

"Ask and I will do." the figure accepted.

"You know of the Jedi mission to resurrect their slain brethren?"

"Of course, my lord."

"Find them."

"Am I to assassinate them?"

"No. Your mission is one of conquest, not death, though death may befall the young ones in time."

"I will do as you wish, my Lord. Darkness will blind them to me."

"Then strike as though invisible, for they will never see you until it's too late." With that, the hooded figure disappeared from the tomb to begin his mission.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dantooine**

Hyperspace was the best form of interplanetary transportation known to the galaxy, but no sedative in the world could break the tension of a long trip at light speed. Mostly it was Rekkon who was bored; the white lines of star systems slipping by caused him to lull off to sleep. Joran wasn't worried though; the _Ebon Hawk_ was on autopilot until they reached Dantooine.

Joran walked towards the cargo hold of the ship, passing the little astromech droid that refused to leave. The droid whistled and chirped happily as it went about the ship performing repairs and other maintenance jobs. Joran smiled. He had to admit that the little droid was quite loyal to the ship.

When Joran reached the cargo hold, he fell silent. The Force was strong in this ship. Perhaps the _Ebon Hawk_ had once belonged to a Jedi, or a group of Jedi. The residual Force aura was strong indeed. It felt almost like a calling. Joran decided to kneel and meditate.

Images flashed into his mind. It was three Jedi, Masters probably, and the Force was being literally ripped from their bodies. This vision made no sense. But it was clear that the event happened upon Dantooine's surface.

The Force was leading them; they had no choice but to follow.

Dantooine was a relatively peaceful planet. Though many battles had been fought on its surface, the ecosystem continued to amaze its inhabitants. From the plains to the crystal caves to the growing villages, Dantooine and its capital Khoonda were becoming prosperous under new leadership, and they owed it in no small part to the Jedi Order.

Thousands of years ago in the distant past, Dantooine was open to colonization. Isolated family estates dedicated mostly to agriculture arose, but the population density of Dantooine remained extremely low. The Aratach Corporation established an outpost there over four thousand years ago, and erected a small spaceport to handle imports for local merchants.

A Jedi Enclave had been built on Dantooine before Darth Malak had destroyed it. Now the empty ruins echoed with souls of dead Jedi. It became a popular salvage site, but now there was nothing left to salvage and the ruins lay quiet once more.

The _Ebon Hawk_'s landing zone would have to be on the planet's massive plains. The particular one that Rekkon chose was one nearest Khoonda so the two Jedi could be relatively close for supplies if they needed anything.

"Let's scout out the surrounding area first." Rekkon said, "If there's any Jedi here, dead or otherwise, the locals here should be able to help us find them."

The surface of Dantooine was just as peaceful and as beautiful as it was through the _Ebon Hawk_'s view ports. Joran and Rekkon were instantly at peace inside. But the peace did not last long.

From across the plains, they sensed trouble was coming. They quickened their pace towards Khoonda; the danger was coming from there. The crossed a bridge just in time to see Sith troops razing the capital. Joran and Rekkon looked at each other. They knew what to do.

Both Jedi crept along the rock wall to the east and circled quickly around city. The Sith hadn't noticed them yet; they were to busy unloading thorium charges to blow the main city doors open. Blaster fire filled the sky as Khoonda's militia and a few battalions of Republic troops rose to the walls and attacked the invaders.

"We'd better lend a hand," Joran said, "Let's try getting in through the north side. The troops haven't surrounded Khoonda yet."

The two Jedi approached the rear door. Two of Khoonda's defensemen stood to attention an aimed their blasters at them.

"No false moves or I'll…" the man noticed the gleaming lightsabers on the Jedi's belt. "Oh, uh, sorry. I didn't realize you were Jedi. Hurry and get inside, the Sith might break through!"

"Hold on," Rekkon said, "Were not here to defend your little village. We're looking for some more Jedi like us."

"We won't be much use to you if we're dead!" the soldier said.

"He's right," Joran said, "They won't be able to stop these troopers without us."

"Then let's go!" Rekkon said. The two guards opened the large north side door and the group quickly rushed inside just as some Sith troopers saw the open portal.

"Men! Charge that gate!" the Sith captain ordered. The armor-clad warriors ran to the open door just as it was sliding closed. They cracked off a few blaster shots which Joran and Rekkon easily repelled with the help of their lightsabers.

As Joran and Rekkon followed the guards, their gazes met with countless civilians, mostly women and small children, who looked on eagerly as if their saviors had finally come. Joran looked back at them and sensed the hope in their eyes. It made him sincerely wish that he could succeed in Khoonda's defense. He didn't want to let them down, but he knew he was not perfect. Jedi were not gods.

"Who's your commander?" Joran asked, "And does he have a plan for defending the city?"

"General Zherron is at the command office, coordinating the troops." the guard answered. When they approached the office, they saw a dark-haired man in his late fifties at a desk shouting orders to officers and engineers. His uniform had many awards and medal on it. Obviously General Zherron knew what he was doing. Men like that were not decorated unless they had earned it.

"General, we have visitors!" the guard said introducing the two Jedi. General Zherron looked up long enough to pay attention to the young Jedi. His face lightened up when he saw them.

"At last, the Jedi have returned. And not a moment too soon I might add!"

"What's your plan to defend Khoonda, General?" Rekkon said, cutting right to the point.

"As of right now, we don't." the General said, "The Sith have us outnumbered and outgunned in every way."

"How did they get here?" Joran asked, "We never saw one battle cruiser or Sith ship when we landed."

"We asked ourselves the same question. No one knows where they came from, or why they decided to attack such a small settlement like Khoonda."

"If they breach the walls," Rekkon said, "How long will we stand?"

"Not very long." Zherron muttered, "This city wasn't built to handle a full scale siege. We defended it against mercenary attacks a few years ago, but they didn't have artillery and battle droids at their disposal!"

"We'll do the best we can to delay them, General Zherron." Joran said, "If you have any more ideas, now is time to use them." With that, they left the General to his plans.

"Do sense what I sense?" Rekkon asked.

"Yes," Joran replied thoughtfully, "Despite the General's efforts, Khoonda will fall."

"We'd better get out of here before more Sith show up." Rekkon said.

"And leave these people to their doom? Never! We have to think of something."

From above them they heard the cry of a Khoonda militia man. "They're breaking through!"

"Quick!" Joran said, running back to General Zherron's office, "Let's get these people to safety! We can fit at least fifty on the ship!"

"You're crazy!" Rekkon yelled over the roar of blaster fire and explosions, "We aren't going anywhere with a bunch of refugees."

Then Joran stopped. An image entered his mind. Of course! It was defendable, safe, and could easily contain the inhabitants of the city.

"General!" Joran said as the commander was leaving his office some armed militia, "We can evacuate the city! The ruins of the Jedi Enclave will work fine?"

"The Enclave ruins?" the General looked at Joran in disbelief, "There's a small matter of getting the people there without half of them being slaughtered! Our militia is no match for them!"

"Let us worry about that, General!" Joran replied, "We can hold them off long enough for you to get your men over there."

"You're crazy, even for a Jedi. Alright, this is our only chance. I'll organize the people and you keep them off!"

"You got it!" The men scrambled to get the civilians gathered and prepared for the journey to the Enclave. The people breathed sighs of relief and some even cheered. Their day for rescue had come!

"Well, now that you've decided saving the galaxy isn't enough, what's the plan?" Rekkon asked, still opposed to Joran's decision.

"There are too many of them to fight head on. We need to organize a trap."

"I'd rather gut those Sith animals just for being in our way."

"You need to sneak behind the ranks." Joran said as the hurried past fleeing civilians and militia. "Can you do that?"

"Sure, but what are you going to do?"

"You'll see."

- - - - -

"Men!" a Sith captain ordered, "Advance on the perimeter! Let no one escape!" The troops did as they were told as the formed a line around the south face of Khoonda. The men had already picked off most of the militia who were trying to snipe them from the towers, but now those towers stood in ruins thanks to the heavy artillery pieces the Sith had brought with them. Their target was clear: the main gate. When the main gate fell, they would be guaranteed victory.

But the Sith captain never counted on two Jedi showing up.

In fact, the Sith troopers were so intent on their objective, they failed to notice a stealthy figure moving behind their ranks. Nothing could stop them now.

Or could it?

Then, all of a sudden, the artillery fire ceased. The troops looked among themselves in bewilderment.

"What happen?" asked the captain, enraged. He didn't call a cease fire!

"The artillery has shorted out, captain!" a tech answered, "We don't have power!"

"No matter," the captain replied, still disgusted, "Khoonda will still fall. Men! Advance to the main gate!" The troopers dutifully pressed on to the main gate while their techs rushed to the portal with thorium charges ready to blow the gate sky-high.

But as the troops moved in, the door mysteriously opened. From behind the door stood one hooded figure in a brown robe. The figure didn't appear military.

"Move aside, civilian!" one of the soldiers ordered, "If you know what's good for you."

"I will not," the hooded figure answered.

"Then you're collateral!"

"Not today!" In a flash, the brown tunic flew off the figure in a flurry as a blue-bladed lightsaber ignited. It was Joran Skywalker! The troopers tried helplessly to inflict blaster fire upon the Jedi, but Joran was too fast for them.

Joran spun his lightsaber around himself as he struck down one, then two, then three of the armor-clad troopers. More blaster fire, more deflections off of the lightsaber's brilliant blue blade. Joran advanced as more troopers scrambled to meet their new threat.

"Kill the Jedi!" the infuriated Sith captain screamed, "Kill the-." But he never got to finish his sentence as he was struck down from behind by the green blade of Rekkon Tarek's lightsaber. The limp body of the captain slumped to the ground as Rekkon began slaying troopers left and right.

By now, Joran had jumped high through the air and landed in the midst of the assaulting troopers. His blade flew swiftly through the hail of blaster fire and soldiers. The lightsaber hummed and crackled as more troops felled to the young Jedi.

BOOOOM! Without warning, large artillery fire resumed it's battery on Khoonda. But instead of striking the city, the barrage was striking its very own troops!

"What is that?' Joran said, shielding his for a brief moment as he looked for the source of the attack. An old Sith attack ship was hovering over the battlefield. And it was aiding Rekkon and Joran.

In a matter of no more than a few minutes, the entire Sith battalion was completely wiped out. The Jedi had done it! They'd saved the city! But where had their mysterious new ally come from?

With a dull thud, the old ship set down. From within the battered cockpit came the figure of a beautiful young woman, clad in a worn Republic pilot's suit. She hoped down and approached the two Jedi.

"You Jedi can't stay out of trouble for very long, can you?" Joran and Rekkon were a bit surprised by her strange tone of voice.

"We'd survive longer than you." Rekkon said.

"Maybe, maybe not." She shrugged, "You guys looked a little out of your league trying to take on the whole Sith army by yourselves."

"And you are..?" Joran asked.

"Mira," the woman answered, "That's all you need to know."

"Well," Rekkon said, "We'd love to stay and chat, but we have a mission that can't wait."

"A mission, huh? What kind?"

"It's secret," Joran said hastily, "We were under strict orders by the Council not to discuss it."

"The Council? You mean the Jedi Council? Should've known you guys were up to something."

"What does that mean?" Rekkon asked.

"I've seen my fare share of Jedi in my day. Not one of them knows how to do anything the easy way."

"We don't choose the high ground because it's easy. Our path is difficult you know."

"All too well."

"So do you know what happened here?" Rekkon said, "I mean, I've seen the Sith attack before, but where are their ships? We landed seconds before they tried taking over and we didn't spot even a fighter."

"You're right," Mira said thoughtfully, "That is odd. I don't suppose I'll hang around to find out why, seeing as the Sith love to send out investigation teams."

"Well, then," Rekkon said, "I guess we'll see you later."

"Let's hope not," Mira said, "No offense, but trouble seems to follow you Jedi wherever you go. I prefer not to be a target."

"I know what you mean," Joran said, glancing back at the smoldering city and piles of Sith corpses. The red-haired woman climbed back into her ship and left as abruptly as she had come.

"Come on," Joran said to Rekkon, "Let's go find the Enclave and tell General Zherron we've taken care of the Sith." The two Jedi then turned back towards Dantooine's open plains to the Enclave. Joran wasn't sure where exactly it was, but the tracks made by the fleeing civilians made the task relatively easy. While trekking across the peaceful landscape, both Jedi were taken by the Force aura that was left there.

Soon, the Enclave was in sight. Its ruins stretched about the grassy knolls and lay there like a haven for the hopeless. Even in its now decrepit state, the Jedi were filled with hope as they gazed upon its battered and scarred exterior. Truly, the light side covered it like a blanket, holding the secrets of the Jedi who perished there long ago.

In the courtyard, Zherron's men caught sight of the Jedi and ran to find their commander. Zherron came out and offered his thanks to Joran and Rekkon.

"Khoonda owes its existence to the Jedi once again. Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Yes, General," Joran said, "There is. Do you know of any Jedi that live here?"

"I've seen my fair share, but mostly they've been corpses within these ruins. You are, of course, welcome to investigate them at your leisure."

"Great."

"Before you go," Zherron said, "You need a reward. Something like this is not an easy task. I think five-thousand credits should do."

"Please," Joran said, "Keep them. Your city is in need of new defenses anyway."

"Well, that's quite noble of you. If you insist, I'll use them to help rebuild Khoonda."

When the General was out of earshot, Rekkon grumbled, "Five thousand credits would've done us a lot of good. We're not out here to be beggars."

"Thank you, General." Joran called out, ignoring Rekkon, "Good luck." Soon, the crowd dispersed, but not before they expressed their thanks to the heroic Jedi who had selflessly laid their lives on the line for their fair city.

Joran looked back upon the Jedi Enclave. In a way it was sad to see such a place destroyed and desolate. The Jedi warily entered the Enclave courtyard, their hands close to their lightsabers. Something evil had happened here not long ago.

They approached the center of the Enclave which housed the Council Chambers. They were similar to the Chambers at the Temple back on Coruscant, but there was something mysteriously different.

All of a sudden something weighed Joran down. It wasn't the dark side, it was different. It was emptiness. A void. As if no life existed in this certain place and time.

In the center of the large, round, chamber lay three corpses. The had been Jedi most certainly by the look of their robes. And they had laid there a long time. They were not dead. Or were they?

"What happened to these guys?" Rekkon wondered aloud, "They don't exactly look dead, more like passed out."

"They've been stripped of the Force." Joran said, touching the near lifeless body of one of them.

"Well can your magic spell work or not?"

"I don't know. I'll try, but they seem so dead." Joran placed his hands on the one in the center. In a flash he felt power leave his body. He screamed in pain as Rekkon rushed to his aid. It was terrible, the feeling Joran felt. It was the feeling of nothingness, of loneliness like he'd never known. Bright flashes of light swirled around the chamber like a whirlwind.

Joran slumped to the floor, energy spent. His eyes lazily opened. Whatever the void in that place was, it was slowly coming back.

"Wake up, young Jedi," a voice called to him. It was soon paired with the face of an old man, probably as old as Master Bindo, with gray hair and tired-looking eyes. Joran jolted up.

"Who are you?" Joran asked before he realized that the bodies that had scattered about the council chamber were now very much alive. The corpse in the center was now standing before him.

"We thought it was you," the old man said, "You came later than expected, but then again you are just in time, I might add. You're probably too young to know who we are. It's not your fault. I'm Master Vrook."

The long-haired one to the left introduced himself as well. "You may call me Master Zez Kai-El." He said, bowing low.

"I'm Master Kavar," said the last one, dusting himself off.

"Greetings," Joran said, still in awe of what had happened, "I'm Joran Skywalker. This is Rekkon Terak."

"A pleasure, Masters." Rekkon replied.

"We owe our lives to the Force for your intervention," Master Kai-El said, "We had begun to slip away from this life entirely without your help."

"Yes," Master Kavar answered, "We are grateful. But it is curious why you have done what you have."

Joran laid it all out, "I was sent on a mission by the Jedi Council to find Jedi who would join their cause."

"Forgive us for being dense," Master Vrook said, "But what is this cause?"

"It's purpose eludes me as well, Master. I only know that the Republic is in grave danger."

"The Republic has always been in danger." Master Kavar responded, "Why have you really been sent here?"

"Master Atris would not be specific in her request. I…"

"Atris sent you?" Vrook asked, eyebrows raised, "So she still lives. What of the others?"

"The only other Masters on the Council are Master Bastila Shan and Master Jolee Bindo."

"This is strange, Vrook," Zez Kai-El said softly, "It could be a plot of the Sith. This one even bears the appearance of the other."

"Not now, Zez," Vrook said in hushed tones, "This is a conversation for another time."

"Yes," Master Kai-El agreed, "Perhaps later."

_What was going on?_ Joran thought, _What is it that they know?_ Their hushed tones were strange to him. What 'other' were they speaking of?

"No doubt you have questions," Master Kavar said, noticing Joran's confusion, "As do we. In time, the answers you seek will come."

"But for now, we should go from this place," Vrook said.

"Good," Rekkon said, "We probably late for another run-in with death and destruction elsewhere."

"Lead on, young Jedi," With that, the five Jedi, two Padawans and three Masters, left the Enclave and trekked among the plains towards the _Ebon Hawk_, which still rested nobly on the grassy field.

"Well," Rekkon said, "This is our ship,"

"Thank you for the gesture," Master Kavar said, "But I believe it is best that we travel alone. If the Sith are as interested in your mission as the Jedi Council is, we will only serve as a means of detection. The three of us will seek different passage off of Dantooine."

"Very well, Masters," Joran replied, "May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you as well." The masters responded. With that they trekked past the _Ebon Hawk_ and made their way back to Khoonda.

"Well, if you ask me, they're just a little spooky," Rekkon said, turning to board the ship, "But I guess laying in the dirt of some abandoned Enclave will do that." Joran didn't respond, he was too busy looking out over the horizon. His eyes caught a figure running bask the ship. As the figure got closer, he could see that it was Master Vrook.

"Not so fast, young one," The old master heaved, "I've spoken with the others. I think it wise if I join in this quest, if not to serve only as a guide."

"I'm honored that you would join us, Master Vrook." Joran said.

"Great, another passenger," Rekkon grumbled, "We don't have many rooms left."

"I don't require comfort of any kind." Master Vrook said, "I'm not on vacation, you know."

"Then let's go," Joran said as the three boarded the ship. With a loud hiss, the _Ebon Hawk_'s ramp closed back up into the belly of the large craft as the twin thrusters roared to life. Within seconds, the _Ebon Hawk_ streaked across the daytime sky in flash of bright light and into the infinite universe of stars. As Rekkon lined up the coordinates for the next jump, Joran and Vrook retreated to their quarters.

- - - - -

In a small chamber in an unknown location, the Sith Lord's apprentice sat and meditated. His thoughts were connected to his master's and the two conversed back and forth.

_They are approaching. The Jedi are coming to you._

"Then they will be easier prey than I had first imagined. But I sense a wiser one has joined them."

_It is no matter, my apprentice. You will defeat them when the opportunity presents itself._

"Of course, my Master. I will not fail."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ord Mantell**

Trouble exists in many places all around the galaxy, but none is more prevalent than Ord Mantell. Ord Mantell can be said to be in the middle of nowhere - convenient for those wishing to lay low. But at the same time, it is located close to some major hyperspace trade routes, making it a thriving port. The combination of these two factors have made Ord Mantell a smuggler's haven.

A world of varied terrain, Ord Mantell's continent of Worlport boasts a sprawl of cities along its southern shore. It is this part of Ord Mantell that many regard as a safe port, free of Sith patrols. It isn't Nar Shadaa, but Ord Mantell is mercifully much more pleasant and clean.

Rekkon took the _Ebon Hawk_ in for a landing, but got caught up in a long line of trading vessels waiting to dock at Worlport.

"We're in for a wait," he said, "But I doubt the Sith will find us here."

"You're not worried?" Joran asked.

"Well, it isn't exactly the greatest planet in the Bright Jewel Systems Cluster, but it's the safest. A lot of people come here for tourism and as a result you get a lot of shady deals, shady gangs, and shady gambling."

"I would suggest we move on to another planet," Vrook said, coming up to the cockpit, "It is highly unlikely that any Jedi would be here."

"You're probably right, Master Vrook," Rekkon answered, "But it's only one of four worlds that are even uploaded to the Star Charts. I figured it's worth a shot at least."

"What do you think, Skywalker?" Master Vrook asked, eager to hear what Joran was thinking.

"Well, I'd like to at least look around. If anything, we'll probably pick up some cheap supplies."

"Okay, hang on," Rekkon said as the _Ebon Hawk_ began to shift downward, "I got an opening at Wolport's dock and I'm taking it." With a swoosh, the _Ebon Hawk_ dived gracefully through the pink-tinted clouds and descended upon the landscape. Joran peered out of the cockpit's window and glanced at the yellow sand beaches and gray ocean waters.

Just ahead was the Worlport continent, rising high above the surroundings in a cluster of tall, roundish buildings. The buildings were old, but well-maintained so as not discourage the occasional tourist from dropping by to spend time, and credits.

The dock itself was rounded like a huge oval with mooring clamps sticking out like large claws. With a thud, the _Ebon Hawk_ settled into the clamps as the devices slowly pulled the old freighter up to the walkway.

"You two go ahead," Master Vrook said when they had landed, "I'll stay here and meditate a while. I feel as though something important will soon happen and I want to be interceding on our behalf."

Joran, Rekkon and T3-M4 left the ship to the care of the Worlport mechanics and made their way through the busy dock to get to the city. The walkway was quite crowded that day. Countless species of aliens from all over the galaxy worked hard to move shipments of everything from rare spices to Ithorian plants to a few illegal shipments of weapons and credits. No one took time to notice the two Jedi and their loyal droid, which was fine by them.

The central commerce area housed most of the city's businesses, and most of its population. If citizens weren't working, they were probably spending their credits on what ever trappings the vendors had to offer.

The square Joran and Rekkon headed for was a large area surrounded by man different types of buildings. Some were kept up better than others while some had become so degenerate they had been reduced to being salvage dumps. Only the government-sanctioned buildings carried over the same brown-colored, roundish shapes. It was after they had entered the central square of the commerce section that T3 started beeping and whistling loudly.

"What's wrong with him?" Rekkon asked, not really concerned of the droid's well-being. The droid turned to Joran.

"I don't know," Joran replied, "I can't understand what in space it's saying. Maybe we should take it to a droid shop."

"Good idea, there's probably a lot of them here in Worlport. Let's get started." After passing many vendors of various types, the two Jedi stopped in front of a small dome-shaped shop that had "Juka's Droids" stenciled in Huttese. With this being as good a place as any to start, Joran led the ailing T3 unit inside. Rekkon paused.

"What is it?" Joran asked.

"I'm going to go to the local cantina and see what I can find."

"This isn't the time to get drunk or play pazaak."

"No, I'm going over there and see what kind of information I can dig up. If there's a Jedi here, I'll find him."

"Fine," Joran said, "Meet me back at the ship."

Inside the shop, various droids stood vacantly along the dirty walls. Some were deactivated while others were stuck in a continual greeting loop in an attempt to lure potential buyers. Random droid parts hung from the ceiling, some dangerously close to Joran's head. He was just ducking a battle droid's dangling arms when a green Rodian addressed him.

"Hey, welcome to my shop," he said in his native language, "I'm Juka. You need droid parts? A new droid perhaps? Oh, wait. I see you have one. Perhaps he needs work?"

"I'm not sure," Joran answered, "I can't understand what he's trying to tell me. Do you think you could translate it?"

"Translate?" the Rodian scratched his head, "Ah, no. I can't understand them either, honestly."

"But you own a droid shop," Joran protested, "How can you be a droid salesman if you don't understand them?"

"Eh, I just sell 'em and fix 'em." Juka said, "That's it." Discouraged, Joran turned to leave when a tall battle droid looked up at him.

"Declaration: Your T3 unit is suffering from a bad motivator. It would be advised that you replace it immediately or his memory core will become infected. Suggestion: However, if you deem the unit unnecessary, I would be delighted to dispose of him for you."

T3 beeped sadly and backed away at the droid's assessment.

"You understand what he's saying?" Joran asked, surprised.

"Statement: Oh yes. T3 units are quite familiar to me. I have had much experience with their kind, though I am quite partial to other tasks."

"Other tasks?" Joran asked, "Such as?"

"Explanation: I am HK-47. I am a high-quality assassination droid. While I am not currently the newest model to date, I do have more experience in combat training and battle tactics than any of the newer models."

"So you understand T3 units and you have battle training. Anything else you're good at?"

"Answer: I am HK-47. I am most probably the best assassination droid money can buy. Any one with three-thousand credits could see that."

They were interrupted by Juka, poking his head around the corner. "Is that HK droid bothering you? I'll have to fix him one of these days."

"Fix him?" Joran inquired, "What's wrong with him?"

"Can't you see?" Juka said, "He keep bothering customers by telling them how good he is. No matter what I do, he refuses to shut up."

"Hesitant Answer:" HK-47 interjected, "Juka is only non-familiar with standard codes of business. He is unaware of the true value I possess."

"How much to take him off your hands?" Joran asked.

"Oh really? You'd do that?" Juka said, elated, "I give you a good deal; fifteen-hundred credits."

"Done," Joran handed over the credits and left the shop with T3 and HK-47 in tow. HK-47, quite pleased to be released from his place at Juka's shop, began asking Joran questions.

"Statement: Master, as it seems that I am an assassination droid, I require weapons in order function properly as such. I am not skilled in melee combat."

"What kind of weapons are you looking at?"

"Answer: Oh, nothing fancy, Master. Some simple blasters and frag grenades will suffice, if you approve of course."

"We'll see what we can do," Joran said, "But we have other matters to attend to."

"Resignation: Very well Master. I will leave you to your important affairs." After that, the assassination droid fell silent as they walked amid the busy streets of Worlport.

- - - - -

Worlport's cantinas were like most cantinas anywhere else in the galaxy; complete with the sights and sounds to match. At Queedle's Cantina, things were the same, save for one hooded figure that walked cautiously amid the rest of the frequent patrons. The hooded figure was Rekkon Terak, and he was figuring out how to best to go about asking around for Jedi.

After wandering around the Pazaak tables, the Swoop registry table, and the dancer's lounge, Rekkon took up a seat at the bar and ordered Corellian Ale. He non-chalantly removed his cloak and sipped the drink.

From across the bar, however, he had caught the eye of the red-haired pilot who had come to their aid on Dantooine. She watched as tall Zabrak in an armored jacket and a vibrosword slung on his back came up to Rekkon.

"You look a little out of place here, Jedi." The Zabrak said, taking a seat next to Rekkon. "Not many of your kind come here."

Rekkon placed his hand on his lightsaber and readied himself in case of danger. He sincerely didn't wish to fight this guy amidst a mob of angry bounty hunters and loan sharks.

"You need something?" the Zabrak asked, "I know you didn't come to Queedle's looking fro Corellian Ale."

"As a matter of fact, I came seek information."

"Ord Mantell's full of information. What are you looking for?"

"A friend, I guess."

"You guess? Oh, I get it; you're looking for another Jedi, aren't you?"

"Yes." Rekkon said, "And I'd appreciate it if you kept it down."

"Don't worry," the man said, "I won't ruin my chances at some cold hard credits."

"Who said I'm paying you?" Rekkon said, "I don't even know who are."

"The name's Iaco Evazan," the Zabrak thrust his hand forward and Rekkon shook it, "It just so happens I'm looking for a Jedi, too."

"You're a bounty hunter."

"Yeah, that's about it."

"Well you're not taking me alive." Rekkon said defensively as he removed his lightsaber from his belt.

"Easy, Jedi," Iaco said, "I'm not here to collect a bounty on you. Ever since that crime lord Goto broke that truce, bounty hunters everywhere have decided it's just not worth it to try and take out a Jedi. Besides, if they haven't done anything illegal, nobody's got a reason to go after them."

"What exactly do you need to find a Jedi for?"

"My reasons are my own." Iaco answered, "Don't worry about it."

"Look, do you know of any Jedi or not?"

"Sure do, but there's a slight problem."

"I knew there was a catch. What is with you bounty hunters and your conditional arrangements?"

"There is a Jedi here," the Zabrak bounty hunter explained, "But she's being held in a maximum security prison at the Ten Mile Plateau. Believe me; This isn't your average force cage and no one gets in there on a visitor's permit. Fortunately, I have a spliced pass card that will get us into the hangar bay. From there, it's only a matter of time before the guards notice you're there and started sending out troops. I've wanted to get in there myself, but I don't have manpower or a ship to do it."

"You should talk to Joran," Rekkon said, "If he agrees, we can use our ship to get there."

"Sounds like a plan," Iaco said. He glanced over his shoulder and saw two Gran bounty hunters enter the cantina. "Uh-oh."

"Looks like trouble follows you on a regular basis." Rekkon commented as he grabbed his lightsaber.

"Not so fast, Jedi." Iaco said as the Gran thugs approached them, "We may be able to talk our way out of this one." The thugs seemed intent on approaching Iaco and no one else as they pushed patrons out of their way. One man almost protested until he caught sight of Mandalorian disruptor rifles at their sides.

"Hey, Iaco!" one of them said, "You hangin' out with Jedi now?"

"Don't think a Jedi's gonna keep you safe," the second one said, "It's time we collect our credits." They both raised their rifles to take aim.

"So much for conversation!" Rekkon said as flew from the side of the bar to the first thug. At first, all the Gran saw was a leaping Jedi in a gray robe. Then all he saw was sight of Rekkon's green-bladed lightsaber slashing him in an uppercut as the world went black.

Iaco Evazan had also spun to face the thugs and pulled the double-bladed vibrosword from its sheath and took a swipe at the second Gran. The Gran blocked the first attack with the butt of his rifle, but as he tried to steady his aim again, Iaco spun the vibrosword high in the air and brought it down swiftly upon the thug's head. The lifeless body slumped to the floor.

"I think it best if we leave quickly," Iaco said, putting his vibrosword back in its place, "The authorities will be coming soon." Rekkon and the bounty hunter left quickly while the cantina's patrons gasped at the violent act.

- - - - -

Back at the central commerce square, Joran Skywalker was waiting impatiently for Rekkon. He was several minutes late. When his fellow apprentice returned, he was followed by a tall Zabrak in an armor jacket.

"Sorry were late," Rekkon huffed, "We ran into some trouble."

"Or rather, it ran into us," Iaco corrected.

"Who's this?" Joran asked, "And where have you been?"

"I'm afraid questions will have to wait for later." The bounty hunter said, "We've got more company." Joran and Rekkon turned in the direction of Iaco's pointing finger and noticed that several armed soldiers of the Ord Mantell security force had poured into the square. Citizens and vendors quickly realized that things were about to get messy and left in a flurry.

"Statement: It seems we are wanted by the authorities." HK-47 said, "They appear to have no desire to negotiate."

"Well, then," Joran said, removing his shining lightsaber hilt twirling it in his hands, "It seems they've given us no choice. Defend yourselves."

"Exclamation: With pleasure, Master."

"I hope you can explain this later, Rekkon." Joran said as his fellow apprentice also readied himself.

"Let's stick to dispatching these guards, shall we, Joran?" Rekkon said with air of authority.

"Halt!" shouted the guard captain, "By authority of the Sith Empire you are ordered to surrender or die!"

"Sith?" Rekkon exclaimed, "I didn't know Ord Mantell was under Sith occupation?"

"Neither did I!" Joran said, surprised that the guards were hiding behind a Sith banner of authority. "Are you sure you don't want to negotiate?"

"There are no negotiations where the Sith are concerned. Admiral Fyyar has given me this mantle and I intend to use it! Men, open fire!"

"Your loss." Rekkon said with a mischievous grin as he activated his lightsaber. The guards and their blaster fire enveloped the small group. Joran's blue blade burst from the hilt as he repelled a flurry of blaster fire. HK-47 drew a blaster and retaliated. The mysterious bounty hunter also joined the fray, twirling his vibrosword and striking out against the guards. Even T3 managed to stun a few of the nearby guards, sending them unconscious to the ground.

Joran rushed forward to cover their left. Two guards ran at him with vibroblades as he struck one in mid stride, and then the other in same fashion.

Then a grenade was thrown. The explosion sent Joran to the ground. A guard rushed up and threatened him with a blaster. "Your time is up, Jedi!"

In a flash, the blue blade of Joran's lightsaber flashed up at the guards, cutting the blaster off at the hilt. The startled guard jumped back and steadied himself. Then, seeing he had no weapon, turned and ran cover. Joran jumped to his feet and continued the attack.

Rekkon was also assaulting the guards furiously, swinging his blade in powerful, long strides as the guards helplessly fell left and right. Iaco was noticing his method of combat. It was unpolished, but very fierce aggressive.

"We'd better leave soon!" Iaco said amidst the turmoil, "They'll have us outnumbered if we continue this charade!" Both Joran and Rekkon felt that it was wise. They quickly made haste towards the docking area.

It was difficult to navigate through the crowd amidst the many traders and mechanics on the dock's walkway, but the fact that probably all of Ord Mantell knew who they were helped hurry them along.

"Our ship's over here!" Rekkon said as they approached the _Ebon Hawk_. He stopped suddenly when he saw that Master Vrook was waiting outside for them.

"What have you gotten yourselves into this time?" he said, arms crossed.

"There isn't really time to explain, Master Jedi." Said Iaco, "We really must hurry."

"Well, onwards and upwards it is." The old Jedi resigned. Soon the group of five was stowed away aboard the _Ebon Hawk_ as Rekkon took them up into the sky. After rising up into orbit, Iaco jumped into the copilot's seat and proceeded to furiously work on the security console.

"What are you doing?" Rekkon asked.

"Recalibrating our frequency signature," the bounty hunter explained, "They've probably already figured out that we're on a ship from the docks. If I can change our signature, they won't have a chance of knowing which one of billion freighters it is."

"Can't we just hid between two cruisers and call it good?"

"In case you haven't noticed, this ship isn't exactly of the mundane variety. They'll spot it anywhere. By the way," he turned to Joran, "Where'd you get Davik Kang's personal ship?"

"I believe," Master Vrook said, "That any questions you have about our vessel will have to wait until you are certain that they can't track us."

"Sure thing," Iaco said, "There! It's done. Head over to that continent to your right."

"Where are we going?" Joran asked, "I think it's best to leave."

"According to your friend here you're looking to recruit some Jedi. It just so happens that one is being held at the maximum security prison at the Ten Mile Plateau."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Joran said, suspicious of this new ally.

"He speaks the truth," Vrook said, "I have felt her presence while I was meditating. It is no mistake that this bounty hunter is among us."

"And on that note, nice to make your acquaintance," the bounty hunter said, "My name's Iaco Evazan."

"It seems we are acquainted," Vrook said, retreating to the comm display, "While you plot a course I must warn the Republic of the Sith control of this planet. This development is most disturbing."

- - - - -

Far across the expanse of space, the Sith Lord stood upon the bridge of his ship, glancing back on the Star Forge and all its glory. There was one thing he needed; power.

Apparently the Star Forge required an immense source of power, far beyond what the Sith Empire's technicians could come up with. They could manipulate it for a moment, but to be effective, they needed to learn the source of power that fuelled the original Star Forge that Revan had conquered. That was why it was so vital that they find those maps from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

A few of the men had suggested a raid on the temple, but the time it would take to organize a large enough fleet would alert the Republic to their plan. No, it needed to be later. Much later. He would have to dispose of the Jedi apprentices first, and then his plan to find the power source would be unabated.

But the Sith Lord had not been idle during Joran and Rekkon's quest. He had been preparing for their doom in advance as the ancient masters had instructed.

"Admiral Fyyar." The Sith Lord addressed his second in command coldly over the comlink.

"Yes, my Lord?" came the answer.

"How are my students doing?"

"Quite well, my Lord. You've trained them quite admirably."

"I am pleased that you think so. Inform them that they are soon to be deployed. I will speak with them myself."

"Of course, my Lord." The comlink went silent. So far, only good things had happened. The plan was unfolding rapidly.

- - - - -

"Okay, listen up," Iaco said, calling the crew of the _Ebon Hawk_ to attention. The group was station around the map projector in the ship's main hold, listing to Iaco's plan to spring the Jedi from the prison on the Ten Mile Plateau.

"I can get you into the hangar bay at the south end, but it's up to you help me get through the guards we're going to encounter."

"Statement:" HK-47 interjected, "I would most certainly enjoy being part of this expedition, Master. I thoroughly enjoyed dispatching the guards this afternoon."

"Well, then this is for you," Iaco continued, "Because once we're through those doors we're going to face more opposition than angry sarlacc. From that point on we'll have no more than a few minutes to get your Jedi friend and split."

"Who did you plan on taking?" Joran asked, "Some of us need to stay behind and keep the ship primed for take off."

"Seeing as Rekkon's the only other pilot here, I'd say he'll have to stay behind."

"It would probably bore me anyway." Rekkon said, arms crossed.

"The rest of the crew is up to you, Skywalker." The bounty hunter continued.

"I'll go with you and Master Vrook to the prison. Rekkon and the droids can stay here."

"You're leaving me with these two trash compactors?"

"Beep Beep Dwoooooooo." T3 chirped happily.

"Revolting Statement: It would not be my first choice to spend time with a meat bag such as yourself."

"Listen here, you bucket of bolts," Rekkon fumed, "I'll burn a hole through your circuits so quick you'll wish you were never activated!"

"Enough," Joran said, "Stay here and wait for us."

"Sure thing."

"Get ready for some action." Iaco said, fingering a frag grenade.

Soon, the _Ebon Hawk_ was approaching the prison. The skies were already turning dark. It would be night soon on the Ten Mile Plateau.

The prison came into view shortly after a dive through the orange clouds. From the air, it seemed like a fortress. Turrets and battle droids lined the high walls like sentinels as guards made patrols about the perimeter.

"It'll be only seconds before they notice us up here." Vrook said.

"You'll have to fly low, Rekkon, or the turrets will make short work of us."

"This is nothing," Rekkon said with a smirk as shot down towards the waters, pulling up in time to cause a huge wave to form as a result. Then the _Ebon Hawk_ streaked across the water and came up fast upon the hangar bay.

"Now would be a good time to open that door, Iaco." No sooner had Rekkon mentioned it than the doors suddenly came to life and the mouth of the hanger opened wide. Swiftly, the _Ebon Hawk_ set down in the prison's hangar.

"We're in," Iaco said, "Let's go."

Joran, Vrook, and Iaco exited the ramp and approached the door that led to the rest of the facility. Both Vrook and Joran readied their weapons. Vrook nodded and Iaco destroyed the console, forcing the door to open. Alarms instantly sounded throughout the entire prison.

"Time to move," the bounty hunter said as they rushed through the broken portal. Vrook and Joran couldn't agree more. Within seconds, towering security droids marched towards the source of the disturbance. The sounds of their heavy metallic feet echoed throughout the cold, lifeless prison.

"Your Jedi friend should be over here," Iaco said as he prepared an explosive, "This is where they keep the most dangerous criminals." They passed through another iron door. This time, the large security droids were on the other side. The scanned the two Jedi and the bounty hunter and quickly assessed that they were a threat to the security of the prison.

"Go!" Vrook urged as he and Joran swung into action. Lightsabers flew as the droids drilled into the Jedi's defenses. Joran had dispatched three droids and saw that Master Vrook had felled many more. It was amazing how young the Force had kept. His reflexes were as fast a Joran's.

"Hold them off a few more seconds!" Iaco said, sprinting towards one of the cells, "I have to get this cell open!"

"I'm getting to old for this!" Vrook grumbled as more security droids rounded the corner. With a flash, he jumped through mid air and collided with the first attacking droid, sending it tumbling back into the others. Joran followed suite and leapt upon another, cutting off its head with his blue lightsaber.

"I'm in!" came Iaco's shout from the cell. He had broken through the cell wall with the explosives he made. Joran and Vrook finished up the last of the droids and rushed to the cell.

Inside the dank and dirty cell lay the near-lifeless body of a thin, dark-haired human female. Joran knelt before her. Her breathing was weak and her blue eyes were glazed over.

"I'm sorry," Iaco said, "She's dying. We'll probably kill her if we move her now. I forgot how ruthless the warden is with his torture techniques."

"She's not dead yet," Joran said, determined. He had felt the spark of life within her frail body.

What happened next was truly amazing. The female Jedi gasped as her eyes became brilliant again. The color slowly returned to her skin. Her entire countenance had returned to a healthy glow. If Joran wasn't mistaken, she seemed to be smiling.

"Feel better?" Joran asked, no sooner had the words left his mouth than the shouts of Iaco and Vrook permeated the cell.

"We have company!"

"I owe you my life," the pretty Jedi said to Joran.

"We need to get going." Joran answered, "I'm just glad you didn't die."

"Let's move, Skywalker!"

In flurry, Joran helped the Jedi up and took her out of the cell. They had just started to run for the exit when the female stopped.

"Wait!" she said, "I'll need these." Using the Force, the Jedi commanded two small cylindrical objects from the warden's desk. The objects flew through the air and landed in her palms. They were two short lightsabers.

"I hope you're done, because we've outworn out welcome!" The group raced back down the path they had taken only to find the door sealed shut. Iaco tried furiously to open it, but the door had been magnetically sealed. The marching sound of more security droids echoed down the hall.

"They tripped me up with this system too," the female Jedi said, "They control the entire system from up in the tower you saw when you flew in."

"Then let's get up to the top," Joran said, "I saw a turbolift back in the warden's room." After approaching the lift, Joran called Rekkon on the comlink.

- - - - -

"…Rekkon? Rekkon are you there? This is Joran. We need you help, fast!" Rekkon grabbed the comlink and answered.

"Joran? Are you there? We have a little problem."

"What's that?"

"They've closed the hangar doors. I can't get out!"

"Listen, we're heading to the roof. Do whatever you can to meet us up there for a pick up, okay?

"I'll try, but it might take me a while."

"Okay. We're in the turbolift now. Skywalker out."

Rekkon hurried himself about the ship. He had the engines primed and started up. Without proper ventilation, he knew the guards would never come into the hangar. The fumes from the thrusters alone would render them unconscious. Now how was he going to get that door to-?

BOOOOM! An large explosion rocked the hangar. Rekkon peered outside. A massive hole where the hangar door once was had been torn open. A mechanical voice came from the _Ebon Hawk_'s turret station; "Statement: I believe the _Ebon Hawk'_s lasers are quite satisfactory. Observation: If you don't mind, I believe the Master's life expectancy rate has dropped dangerously low. Suggestion: We should proceed to the top level of this installation at once in order to preserve the Master."

"For once, I think I agree with you." Rekkon said as the _Ebon Hawk_ eased out of the damaged hangar and up into the sky. Shots from the prison's defense turrets soon went left and right.

"I've got a bad feeling about this!" Rekkon said to himself as fought the _Ebon Hawk_'s controls in an effort to keep her steady in case the turrets decided to stop missing and start hitting.

Time was running out.

- - - - -

Soon, the turbolift came to a halt at the peak of the prison's roof. When the hydraulic door opened, Joran and Vrook jumped ahead to cover Iaco and the female Jedi. It seemed all of the prison security force had come to the roof as well, knowing full well that it was the invaders' only hope of escape. The Jedi held their own against the attacking forces, but they would soon be overwhelmed if Rekkon didn't hurry up.

From behind Iaco, who had taken out an ion rifle to snare the droids, the female Jedi suddenly came to life with a flash of courage. She leapt into the air, performed a back flip, and then landed squarely in front of the attacking guards, her twin purple-bladed lightsabers drawn. Then men momentarily paused in surprise at her audacity. But their surprise was soon turned to regret as the female Jedi dispatched them one by one very quickly.

More men came from the turbolift and rushed at Vrook, who Force-pushed them over the prison's high walls and into the ocean. The firaxen sharks that inhabited the waters were not so merciful.

But then, like a savior from above, the _Ebon Hawk_ descended upon the prison's roof, ramp down and turrets blazing. Without question, it was time to go. The group left hurriedly; boarding the ship before the prison's defenses could do more damage.

In a flash of light, the _Ebon Hawk_ pulled up and away from the island prison, leaving some very disgusted and very angry guards down below.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kashyyyk**

Everyone caught their breath before saying another word. The experience had been harrowing. If these were just prison guards, they'd hate to see what a whole army of trained Sith troopers could do. Rekkon Terak was the first to break the silence.

"So you're the Jedi we risked our lives for?" he said, glancing at the female Jedi, "I think some thanks are in order."

"Leave her alone, Rekkon." Joran said, eyeing his fellow apprentice.

"No," the female Jedi said, "He is right; I owe you my life and I thank you for rescuing me."

"You're welcome," Joran replied, "But I wasn't about to let anyone like you just die in that horrible prison."

"You are truly noble. But where are my manners? My name is Leia Katarn."

"I'm Joran Skywalker," Joran answered, "This is the crew of the _Ebon Hawk_."

"I should like to get to know all of you in time." Leia said politely, "Thank you once again. If you do not object, I should like to lend myself to your cause. It's the least I can do."

"I'd be honored to have you with us." Joran said, accepting her request.

"How about you, Iaco?" Rekkon asked the Zabrak bounty hunter, "What's your payment plan in all of this."

"I'm afraid we can't repay you what we owe for your services." Joran said.

"Well it just so happens that I was looking for passage off of Ord Mantell anyways." Iaco said, "I'll be content just traveling with you. In exchange, I'll continue to be of use when the occasional trouble spot arises."

"Good to have you," Joran replied and the rest of the crew agreed.

"Declaration: Excuse me, Master; we are receiving a transmission from Coruscant. Would you like to accept?"

"Yes." Joran said eagerly, "Put it on." In the Ebon Hawk's map projector the familiar image of Master Jolee Bindo flickered to life.

"Joran? Are you there?"

"Yes, Master Bindo. We read you."

"Good. You may or may not know that I once lived for long period of time on the Wookie homeworld of Kashyyyk. Of course, that's not important to your mission. What is important is that I left a holodisk with some contacts to other Jedi who were in exile at my home on the forest floor. I don't know whether scavengers have got to it or not, but if you find it, it could help you a great deal."

"Thank you, Master Bindo," Joran said.

"Good luck, young Skywalker. And may the Force be with you." With that, the bluish portrait disappeared and the image was replaced by the spherical shape of the planet Kashyyyk.

"So what now?" Rekkon asked, "We get down there and sift through his relics to find a holodisk that may or may not be there?"

"If Jolee Bindo is same Jedi I once knew, I can be sure he knows what he's talking about." Master Vrook said, "If the disk is there we should definitely look for it."

"Kashyyyk it is, then." Iaco said, "I'll set the coordinates."

"And I believe I'll retire to my quarters," said Vrook, "I'm a bit winded from that last expedition." The elderly Jedi Master stood from his seat and walked slowly to the cargo hold.

Rekkon accompanied Iaco to the bridge while T3 continued about the ship making repairs. HK-47 merely stood in silence. That left Joran and Leia to themselves.

"Well," Joran started, "We're out of crew quarters right now. If you'd like, you can use mine."

"Thank you, but I've learned to survive in that dump they called a cell block." She smiled, "I'll do fine."

"Well then, if I can't convince you to rest, would you mind talking?"

"Not at all. What would you like to know?"

"For starters, why were you at that prison in the first place? Iaco said it was only for criminals."

"Criminals, huh. So that's what they're calling us Jedi. I don't know for sure. Lately it's like the entire Ord Mantellian government is out to get me."

"How do you mean?"

"I was asked to be an advisor for the Ord Mantellian government a few years back. That's not unusual. Lot's of people trusted Jedi back then, before Revan."

"I guess since then they've grown to dislike Jedi. Or so I've discovered."

"You're talking about the Sith? Don't tell me you've…wait…you speak truthfully. I can see the scars upon you."

"Yes. When the guards at the center commerce square saw us, they said they had been given the authority by the Sith Empire to gun us down."

The gears were turning in Leila's mind now. She slowly put the pieces together. "Of course! I must be so blind. No wonder the warden felt strange to me."

"What are you talking about? The warden was a Sith?"

"I'm not for sure. I do know that he had quite a lightsaber collection, though. You don't strike down that many Jedi without some knowledge of the Force."

"Sith Lords running prisons? Sounds a little out of their league."

"I don't think that's all they were doing. They might have had some kind of secret operation buried deep within the base. All I know is that Sith are trained to be deceptive and true Sith master does it well."

"Do you know his name?" Joran asked, "Maybe we should look for him."

"I don't think so," Leia replied, "If he's is what I suspected he is, then he'll come to us. We can only be prepared when the time comes."

"You look tired," Joran said, "I'll leave you to rest."

"May the Force be with you." Leia answered before she walked away for much needed sleep. Joran decided to talk with Master Vrook. Perhaps he would know more.

When Joran found Vrook in the _Ebon Hawk_'s cargo hold, the wise Jedi was practicing fighting move. He sensed Joran even before he entered the room. "You've come with questions. That is to be expected."

"Yes, Master Vrook. What can you tell me about the Sith? The true Sith."

"True Sith are masters of deception and trickery. They use the dark side of the Force to cloud everything they do. Some Sith can even remain undetected amongst a group Jedi simply because the dark side aura surrounding them creates a barrier."

"So a Jedi would never know?"

"This is one reason why a Jedi should always keep their mind alert and their senses tuned to the Force. If you are wise, no trick of enemy will blind you. It is a method I will have to someday teach you."

"Why couldn't you teach me now?"

"I don't feel that now is right time, young Skywalker. But you have progressed more rapidly than any student I've ever seen. It shouldn't long before you have what it takes."

"I see." Joran pondered, "I will leave you to yourself."

"Hey guys!" came Rekkon's voice from the cockpit, "We're here! Get ready to land!" Joran rushed up to the cockpit and peered out.

Kashyyyk was a lush jungle planet where treetops served as homes for the native Wookiees, a towering fur-covered species known to be ferocious warriors.

The Mid Rim planet was the principal world of the Kashyyyk system, a star system that also contained the homeworld of the reptilian Trandoshans. The close proximity of those worlds and a deep-rooted cultural animosity fueled many altercations between the two physically powerful species throughout their history.

Visually speaking, Kashyyyk was a beautiful and yet, deadly planet. The tall trees housed many Wookie homes and villages. Most Wookiees were tolerant of outsiders, but a long slaver contract with Czerka Corp. had caused adamant distrust towards all non-Wookie visitors. The _Ebon Hawk_ would be setting down in the large village of Rwookrrorro.

As soon as the large freighter eased onto the wooden supports that held up the landing pad, about a dozen or so tall Wookiees lumbered towards the _Ebon Hawk_. They didn't look friendly.

"I hope you brushed up on your negotiating skills." Iaco said to Joran.

"I hope you brushed up on your growls and grunts." Rekkon added.

"Well," Joran said, "We aren't trying to start a war, so let's play it cool."

"I'll join you," Leia said, calling from behind. Evidently she had woken up. "I have a bit of experience with Wookiees. Don't ask."

"Anyone else?" Joran asked.

"I'd go with you too," Iaco offered, "But ever since Czerka got pounded out of Kashyyyk, the Wookiees have never been too partial to bounty hunters. I'd probably do more harm than good."

"Then you have my services," Rekkon said, "In case some one needs to chaperone." Joran ignored his comment.

"Okay, let's go." Joran was nervous. He'd never confronted a Wookie before, much less an entire mob of them. He heard horror stories from spacers about Wookiees being strong enough to tear a human being in half and he had no desire to see if they were right.

As the exit ramp lowered, the growls and howls of the native Wookiees reached their ears. They approached what appeared to be an angry mob and held their ground.

The Wookie who appeared to be in charge stepped forward. He spoke with the now familiar growls and grunts. Leia translated.

"He says he hopes we have business with them. He doesn't like our ship being here."

"Tell him to space off." Rekkon said, then caught himself when Leia glared at him.

"Tell him, " Joran said, "We will only be here briefly and that we pose no threat." As Leia translated the message the Wookie growled back angrily.

"He says their chieftain will be the judge of that. He's going to take us to their village."

"Great, I'm starved." Rekkon quipped.

"We aren't going as guests." Leia corrected, "We're going as prisoners." Joran gulped and glance around at the angry Wookiees. They would never escape back onto the ship in time to leave. They had no option. They had just become prisoners.

- - - - -

"This isn't my idea of a noble mission for the good of the Jedi order." Rekkon was complaining again about their predicament. This time, however, Joran and Leia had to admit that he had good reason. The threesome had been stripped of their weapons and tied to long poles which the Wookiees hauled along the Great Walkway. As far as they knew, they would either be released when the Wookie chieftain saw that they meant no harm, or they would be deemed invading off-worlders, in which case the consequences would be much more dire.

Either way, being tied to the wooden poles was very uncomfortable.

"I hope you have some sort of plan." Leia said, craning her neck to get a good look at her surroundings. The wroyshr trees that populated the surface of Kashyyyk were truly beautiful. The Wookiees had meticulously crafted walkways and entire villages from these magnificient trees. At any other time, Kashyyyk could be a fantastic vacation spot. Right now it seemed it would be the death of the three Jedi.

Soon, the three prisoners arrived at the entrance of what seemed to be the Wookiees' village. The massive wooden doors opened and the prisoners were hauled inside. Many more Wookiees waited inside, staring at strange prisoners that had happened upon their planet.

Another important-looking Wookie ran out from within what appeared to be the equivalent f a town hall and greeted the leader of the band who had captured the Jedi. They conversed and then took the three inside of large building.

Once inside, the three Jedi were brought before what appeared to be some type of throne room. Their wooden poles were stood upright with a Wookie at their backs so as to discourage sudden moves. Before them stood who was evidently their leader. He growled in sadness at the display of prisoners before him. This time, though, Joran understood what he was saying.

"Why have you bound these Jedi?" asked the leader.

"They are off-worlders, mighty Zaalbar." Answered the mob leader, "They come with malevolence behind their backs."

"They mean us no harm, Goodorro. Release them at once."

"I wish I could comprehend your decision."

"You are not here to debate my decision! Now release the Jedi!" Reluctantly, the Wookie guards keeping watch over the threesome cut their bounds and released them from the wooden poles.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience, noble Jedi." The leader addressed as Zaalbar apologized.

"It's no problem," Leia answered, "We are only visiting anyways."

"Just visiting? What brings the Jedi here?"

"Tell him we are searching for more of our kind to aid us in retaliation against the Sith." Joran said as Leia translated. The leader roared in agreement.

"Ah, Sith. Despicable beings. I have never liked them. Brought slavers they have, and much sorrow and destruction. If you truly intend to strike against them, I will do whatever I can to help you."

"Thank you, Zaalbar," Leis said, "If you need anything, we will be glad to help."

"We will?" Rekkon asked. A quick glance from Joran made him silent.

"Thank Bacca you have come then," Zaalbar praised, "For we are in need of a Jedi's aid. Not too long ago a great ship hovered about our planet. It was no doubt one of Sith's terrible warships. It caused a panic in my village."

"The Sith were here?" Leia asked incredulously.

"Yes. They sent strange warriors down into the depths of the forest. Since then, we have not seen or heard from these strange ones. But their presence can be felt all who dwell on Kashyyyk."

"What kind of 'strange' do you mean?"

"I have never seen ones like these. They do not strike out against us, but then again, they have stayed hidden in the forest since they arrived. What they are doing down there is a mystery."

"Why doesn't he just send his mob down there and wipe them out?" Rekkon asked. Leia translated.

"Because," Zaalbar answered, "We have already seen what damage they have done to the forest's ecosystem. Everything from the Tachs to the Bull Katarns to the Kinrath have been slain. It is no longer safe to teach our young ones how to hunt."

"Can you tell us where to start looking?" Leia asked.

"Go down into the depths of the Shadowlands and you will feel their presence. It is evil like I have never felt. If you can expel the invaders, I will see what I can do to help you in your quest."

"Thank you, Zaalbar." Joran said as best he could, "We'll be back when we have cleansed the Shadowlands." With that, the three Jedi left the Wookie chieftain to his deliberations.

As the Jedi left the treetop village, Goodorro, the Wookie who had captured them, ran out to meet them.

"Noble Jedi," he apologized, "I am sorry for my mistake. If you choose to dislike me forever, I understand. But I have a request for you. My son Gorrworken has been lost to the depths of the Shadowlands since the mysterious invaders came. I fear the worst, but if you can find him, please tell me of his fate."

"I see no reason why we shouldn't honor that request," Leia said, "We'll be back when we find Gorrworken."

"Thank you, Jedi," Goodorro said, "I pray Bacca will guide you."

- - - - -

The decent into the Shadowlands was long and slow. The lower the gondola went, the darker and quieter it got. Joran increased his grip on the wooden railing as he peered out into the darkness. It was bright as day on the surface, but down here things were almost black due to the lack of light.

With a quiet thud, the gondola reached the bottom. Only its small lantern cast off any light. It was eerily silent. Zaalbar was right about the evil; The silence was a stark contrast to a forest that should be full of life.

"Where are we going to start?" Rekkon said.

"I guess we keep to the left," Joran said, removing his lightsaber from his hilt, "That way we won't get lost." The group moved slowly and cautiously. They couldn't avoid the feeling that something was watching them.

They continued, wary of the evil in the forest.

- - - - -

The Jedi Temple on Coruscant had fallen still for the night, oblivious to the constant drone of repulsorlift traffic that streaked across the sky in parallel lines. Only Bastila Shan stood alone in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, staring absently into the still waters.

Bastila had been thinking on Revan a lot lately; ever since the horrible image of the Star Forge had been implanted on her mind. How she wished that he did not need to leave her to search the unknown universe. He said he would miss her and Bastila believed that he did. She could still hear his voice on the deck of the Star Forge when he told her he loved her. That was ten years ago.

_Where have you gone, Revan?_ Bastila wondered, _The galaxy needs you_.

At once she felt a change in the atmosphere. Someone was approaching the Temple!

Hurrying to the hangar bay, Bastila ran into Jolee and Atris. Evidently the Force had awakened them too. In the hangar bay, a very old Sith attack ship was docking.

"Curious, isn't it?" Master Bindo said as the ship's ramp opened. Two cloaked figures rushed out to greet them.

"Sorry," said the first, "We came as soon as we could."

"Kavar?" Atris exclaimed, "Master Kavar? Joran has found you then?"

"If you are referring to your quite-able apprentice then, yes, I have met with him."

"An extraordinary gift that one has." Master Zez Kai-El added, "I'm surprised you sent him out without more training."

"I would have waited longer," Atris explained, "But there is no time to waste."

"Of course," Master Kavar said, "It's not an accident that he choose to accept this mission you have for him."

"Then he has told you of our plan?" Bastila asked.

"From what we gather, it is time to retaliate." Kai-El answered.

"Indeed," Atris said, "But where is Vrook?"

"Against our wishes, he left to travel with your apprentice." Kavar explained.

"The time is coming soon once again." Zez Kai-El announced, "Is a plan be formed?"

"Not yet," Atris answered, "But I believe the time to consider the inevitable has come." Bastila felt a surge of excitement. The Jedi were uniting like never before. It was as Master Vrook had stated during her training: 'One is far more powerful, far more capable than a thousand apart.' The time for battle was coming soon.

- - - - -

After being in the Shadowlands no more than few hours, a tall, furry figure could be seen running from beneath a fallen tree. Joran squinted his eyes. It was a Wookie. _I thought Zaalbar said no one was down here_, the young Jedi thought to himself.

But then it hit him. It was Goodorro's son Gorrworken. But what was he running from. Leia also saw him and called out his name. At first, the glow in the Wookie's eyes betrayed fear, but then he realized that the mysterious visitors meant him no harm.

"Thank Bacca you are here!" the young Wookie said, "Please, do not kill me!"

"Don't worry, Gorrworken," Leia soothed, "We aren't here to kill you. Your father is worried about you, though."

"Then my father escaped the wrath of the invaders? Truly Bacca is shining his mercy on us."

"Escaped? Escaped what?"

"Those evil invaders on the forest floor. Surely a Jedi would have felt their presence." Gorrworken cowered in fear at the thought of them.

"Why were you running from them?" Leia asked, "What happened?"

"My father and I both disregarded Zaalbar's warnings to stay away from the Shadowlands until the invaders left. But father was too impatient to hunt. When we got down here, mysterious men that blended into the forest attacked us. Father ran and I escaped a day later. I do not wish to go back."

"Don't worry," Joran said, "The gondola has been lowered. Wait there for us when we return." The Wookie made no argument and promptly left.

"Do you really think we're going to find what that fur ball said was here?" Rekkon said, swatting yet another vine from in front of him. This forest trekking was not his element.

"Don't you feel it, Rekkon?" Leia asked, "The dark side is here."

"Yeah, but I can't help thinking that it may be just a spook. You know, the Wookiees think it's spooky and places a hex on the whole thing."

"I sensed no deception or fabrication in his voice." Joran said, scouting ahead through the blackness. Something in the air was different.

"Sometimes I think you're just an alien lover," Rekkon said in disgust. His tone was starting to annoy. He was ready for a good argument.

"Well I'm tired of hearing you whine like a child!" Joran shot back, "Are trying to be stubborn or does it come naturally?"

"Listen, oh great Master Jedi," Rekkon goaded, "Your lucky the Council even chose you for this mission. If they'd put me in charge, the Sith would be defeated by now!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Leia scolded, "You're both acting incredibly foolish." Joran caught himself. She was right. Why had he all of sudden become so high-strung and aggressive? It was very strange how his personality had momentarily changed.

"I'm sorry," Joran said, "That was very unlike me and I apologize."

"Yeah, whatever." Rekkon waved him off. What was biting at everyone?

"Hey," Rekkon said lazily, "Do you think the air smells funny?" Just as he finished his sentence, the young apprentice dropped to the forest floor unconscious.

Joran instantly felt danger and drew his lightsaber out, the blue blade lighting the surrounding forest.

"I…can't…breath." Leia sputtered before she fell unconscious beside Rekkon. Joran frantically looked about. The air was starting to get to him too. His vision was blurring. Before he collapsed, the blue light from his lightsaber illuminated the image of a figure clothed in black and wearing very familiar black armor.

The Sith Lord from Tatooine. They had been deceived.

- - - - -

When Joran woke, his head was pounding. He felt like he had been dropped head first into a cruiser bulkhead. His eyes slowly opened and took in his surroundings. To his left was Leia, still unconscious, and to his right was Rekkon in the same state. Joran tried to move and a shock of electricity hurtled through his body. He screamed in pain.

He was trapped in force chains.

Besides the barbaric holding mechanisms that held the three of them down, the room was small and non-descript. A simple layout encased in cold, hard metal. A control console lay against one wall. Evidently it held the power to free them. Joran quieted himself and focused his energy. If he could move the switch just a little bit…

All of sudden the door to the chamber opened. Before them was the Sith Lord; menacing and cold as ever. Though Joran could not see his eyes, he felt them boring into him like mining lasers.

"I hope you were not thinking of escaping, young Jedi." Came the dark tone of the evil figure, "Such thoughts betray you. You'll find my techniques of enforcing compliance to be quite…harsh."

"Why did you bring us here?" Joran heaved, "Why didn't you kill me?"

"In time, you'll wish that I had killed you," the Sith Lord answered, "But you are far too useful to be handled in such a way."

"I will not be your pet!" Joran shouted, "The Jedi are not to be bartered with!"

"Anger I sense in you. Is that the way of the Jedi also? You are foolish! Don't you know how much information you've given me already?"

"I…haven't told you…anything!" Joran coughed.

"Not with words. Your thoughts betray you."

"What do you want with me?" Joran demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? You are far too powerful for a mere padawan learner, yet you chose to obey the Jedi Council like a Kath hound to its master. Such potential I can see when they cannot. It is your power that interests me, not you."

"Why?"

"Because I know of only one other who possesses the ability to bring life to dead places; to conjure up the very essence of the Force where there is none."

"Who?"

"You know who, Joran Skywalker. You've known all along yet you deny it. Perhaps it is for the better. You may never understand until it is too late. But we have spoken enough of this; I have matters to attend to. I don't believe Master Atris has been informed of the fate of her apprentices."

"If you know, then tell me!" Joran said. The Sith Lord left the chamber, ignoring Joran's question completely. He had said what he needed to and that was enough. The door to the chamber closed and silence befell the room.

- - - - -

It was not until sometime later that Joran sensed a disturbance. A faint echo of the Force. It was like hope. An unlikely expectation in such a place, but it was there nonetheless.

Normally, Joran would have readied his thoughts and his body, but his strength was almost gone.

Then the door to the chamber opened once again. Joran squinted to make out the figure. Whoever it was bore the faint outline of a stealth field generator; the individual it self could not be seen. Then the distortion faded and was slowly replaced by the image of a female Cathar. With a wave her hand she released Joran from the force chains.

Her yellow eyes bore into Joran; not in fear or intimidation, but in kindness. He noticed the lightsaber on her belt. So this Cathar woman was a Jedi.

"At last I have found you," the Cathar spoke in quiet tones, "I apologize for being late."

"It's not a problem," Joran said, "Where is this place?"

"You are still on Kashyyyk, at a hidden Sith training ground." The Cathar answered, "I must get you out of here before Sarroth discovers I'm here. We have little time to waste."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Juhani. I'm an agent of the Force. I serve the light and follow the ways of the Jedi. You have nothing to fear from me." The Cathar's words rang true with Joran.

"I know you care for your companions," Juhani continued, "But there is little time and I fear they will slow us down."

"What?" Joran said, shocked at what his rescuer had said, "I'm not leaving without them. How could you say such a thing?"

"I know you care for your companions, and there is much honor in that. But you are the sole reason of my rescue. If you die, the galaxy dies with you." That comment stopped Joran cold. The galaxy would die with _him_? Was that possible? The only thing Joran knew at the moment is that Juhani's face did not betray jest. Her words were as serious as the Council's.

In that same moment, Rekkon and Leia awoke from their stasis. They too wore looks of surprise and yet calm as they noticed the Cathar Jedi. Juhani sensed the two would be unprepared for what she needed to tell Joran so she quickly closed the conversation.

"It is something we must speak of when the time is right, but it is not here. Come quickly! We are already late." Though the three imprisoned Jedi were sore and tired, they quickly came to attention.

"Follow me," Juhani said, releasing the blade of her lightsaber from its projection emitter. The blue blade shimmered like a lantern in the darkness.

Juhani led the three Jedi out of the chamber into a long, dark, imposing hallway. It was wide at the base and came to a point at the top. The pillars that lined the hallway were shaped like giant beings, holding up the peak with all their might. The dark side was strong here.

In what seemed an eternity, the Jedi reached the end of corridor.

"This leads to rest of the academy." Juhani said, "After we pass these gates, there will be no turning back."

Then, as if to horribly prove Juhani's point. The metal gates before them slid ominously open. The Sith Lord stood before them with two dark apprentices at his side. "You speak the truth, Jedi! There is no turning back! Watch and learn, my apprentices."

"We are eager to learn, Master!"

It was then that Joran saw the Sith Lord's cloak flutter open. Their lightsabers had been placed inside. Joran thrust his hands forward as Juhani began her first move. Commanded by the Force, the weapons flew from their places and into the three prisoner's hands.

In that sudden moment, the Sith Lord was taken aback. He was no longer staring at one Cathar Jedi, but four mighty warriors; weapons drawn and stances set.

"So this is all the Jedi have taught you?" the Sith Lord taunted, "Magic tricks and slight of hand? Now I will finish what I began on Tatooine!" From there, the conflict only escalated. Two Jedi and two apprentices against a Sith Lord and his students.

The Sith Lord was the first to strike. Raising his deadly red lightsaber and striking forward against Juhani with all his might. Juhani nearly missed his parry and returned the gesture with a spinning upper slash. Her opponent did not seem fazed in the least by her noble attempts to strike at him. The dark side was flowing strongly through him now, feeding his base emotions of anger and hate.

Joran and Leia side-stepped the first of the Sith Lord's apprentices as he jumped high in the air trying catch the Jedi from above. He landed in a stance as Joran swung low. The red tip of the dark student's blade caught the blue blade of Joran's lightsaber and a flurry of attacks and parries ensued.

It was only when he attempted to jump over Joran again that Leia forced herself up with all her might. When the purple blades of her weapons struck the dark student's feet he screamed in pain, falling to the floor in a crumpled heap. The sound of his demise was followed by the noise of his lightsaber plinking to the ground.

Rekkon had chosen unwisely to attack the Sith Lord's second student by himself.

"Wait!" Joran called. But Rekkon was in no mood to listen; ran towards the dark student lightsaber pointed forward. Joran was on the other side of the hallway right now and could not reach his fellow apprentice in time. It was like a vision of what was to happen had already been imprinted on his mind.

Rekkon's green blade swung hard and fast, but the student leapt backwards in a somersault. When he became upright again, he sneered at Rekkon's attempt. "You have much anger, padawan, but you don't use them. Show me what you really have!"

Rekkon screamed at the student as he struck again and again; relentlessly slamming his lightsaber into this opponent's. His form was getting more and more reckless.

"Rekkon, focus!" Joran shouted above the noise of the battle. As if to heed Joran's advice, Rekkon calmly backed up and reset his energies. Now it was the dark student who attacked. In one stunning move, Joran spun around and the green blade met with the palm of his opponent. The student creamed in agony and dropped to his knees.

The student was overcome by a mere padawan. His thoughts shifted to ones of fear if his Master ever tore himself away from the battle with the Cathar and saw that he had failed. He would-

SLASH! In one sweeping move, the dark student's thoughts ceased. A decapitated body slumped to the floor as his assassinator stood above the corpse in a state of hatred. Rekkon eyes turned almost red with passion over the death of the dark student.

But Joran and Leia didn't have time to stand and watch Rekkon. Juhani's strength was failing against the Sith Lord. He was too powerful. This evil place feed his hatred like a power conduit. Joran and Leia rushed at the Sith and joined their rescuer.

Juhani had been pushed back by the Sith Lord's unrelenting assault and now stood inside an even larger chamber that existed beyond the long hallway. It was a large round room in the same cold color and the same dark feeling.

Joran suddenly placed himself between Juhani and the Sith Lord. The Sith's head shifted slightly as if to understand why the young Jedi would put himself in such a vulnerable position.

"Impressive, young Skywalker," The Sith Lord said, "But you over estimate your chances."

Joran stared ahead at the Sith. If the being had eyes, Joran's would be drilling into them, "So do you."

The Sith heaved another grunt and brought his lightsaber down hard upon Joran. The Jedi rolled sideways, letting the angry red blade strike up sparks against the stone floor. He spun like a top towards the Sith and slashed left, then right, then parrying a defensive blow.

Leia came alongside the Sith Lord, but the master of evil commanded the dark side against her and pushed her up against a wall with an echoing thud. Leia's body slumped to the floor unconscious. Her misfortune distracted Joran as he frantically looked to see if she was unhurt. It was then the Sith Lord decided to execute his revenge.

Juhani glanced in horror at what was unfolding. She couldn't let Joran die, not when everything depended so desperately on his survival. She called upon her last remaining reserves of strength and jolted through the air.

It was at that moment that the Sith Lord had his weapon raised. Joran was defenseless. Then Juhani's graceful form collided with the Sith. The two bodies tumbled along until coming to a rest at the center of the room.

The black-clad Sith was the first to rise and then Joran saw Juhani's fate unfold. The fiery red saber struck the Cathar through the heart, instantly killing off the vital organ. Juhani gasped as she tried to move. The Sith Lord merely deactivated his lightsaber and glowered over the body.

"At last you have fallen," his voice was dripping with hate, "No more shall the scourge of the Jedi poison the galaxy."

"If only you knew what the future holds for you, Sarroth." Juhani managed between gasps.

The Sith Lord glared back at Joran, "Your time will come soon as well. And when it does, you'll wish you died back in my chambers." But the Sith Lord got no further with his taunting. In a huge explosion, the roof of the training academy was decimated in a flurry of debris and falling rock. From below, Joran could see the majestic Kashyyyk treetops.

The Sith Lord turned and fled. He would need to get back to his ship in order to put his last pieces in place. This attack was only a distraction to him.

BOOOM! Another explosion rocked the academy, blowing even larger pieces of stone to the ground. Joran peered from beneath them into the sky.

The Republic! Republic fighters were assaulting the academy and leading the charge was a very familiar star freighter. The _Ebon Hawk_! Joran had never been so glad to see the ship in his life. Master Vrook had come through for them. Joran could hardly contain his elation. He rushed over to help Leia up as Rekkon also ran to see the sight.

Juhani! Joran had nearly forgotten her. He rushed over to the dying Jedi.

The Cathar's eyes were fading and her breathe came only in short labored gasps. The Sith Lord's lightsaber had done its damage.

"I'm sorry, Juhani," Joran said, "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be blamed for," Juhani said, "You have in turn saved me. Now you must go a complete your mission. The galaxy is depending on you more than you know." Joran couldn't understand, but he knew what to do. He placed his hands over Juhani and closed his eyes.

"No!" Juhani said, "You mustn't!"

"But I have the power to resurrect life." Joran protested, "Let me save you!"

"You already have, Joran Skywalker. This is how it was meant to be."

"But we need help to defeat the Sith!"

"I…cannot." Juhani said with her last breath, "This weight rests on your shoulders, Joran and yours alone." The Cathar glanced back at Leia, "You must help him when the time comes, Leia. Though it may be hard, you must." Despite Leia's training, she fought relentlessly with herself to fight the wave of emotion that was trying to overwhelm her.

And then Juhani breathed her last.

Soon shouts came overhead. Joran craned his neck to see the source. It was Republic troops in their red and yellow armor, clamoring to see if everyone was okay. Joran and Leia gave their thanks and told them the situation was fine.

But in Joran's mind, the situation was not fine.

- - - - -

The Jedi were briefed by Admiral Dodonna after the crisis on Kashyyyk was over. Apparently Zaalbar had grown suspicious when the three Jedi did not return. After confronting Master Vrook with the matter, Vrook in turn sent a distress signal to any nearby Republic ships. Dodonna's fleet was in the Y'Toub System when the transmission was intercepted.

The Sith, however, must have detected the arrival of the fleet and evacuated the academy. The real danger was still out there, but Joran's decision to help the Wookiees had much larger repercussions.

First, the speedy Republic response helped encourage the Wookiees to join the Republic which they had distrusted for so long. Secondly, the taint of the dark side no longer poisoned the Shadowlands and the Wookiees were once again free to hunt. Zaalbar himself made every effort to tell Joran of his gratitude at the great feast that was prepared in honor of the Republic's victory.

"Joran Skywalker," Zaalbar said regally amidst the throng of Republic soldiers and Wookie warriors, "The village of Rwookrrorro is forever indebted to the services of the Jedi. We are honored by your selfless act of cleansing the evil taint from our depths."

"Thank you, Zaalbar," Joran said in the best translation he could muster, "I too am honored to have served you."

"I'm quite sorry," Master Vrook interjected, "But the Sith who inhabited your Shadowlands have escaped and must be found. We thank you for you hospitality, but a much more serious plot is at work here."

"Of course," Zaalbar growled, "We would not keep you waiting. Thank you again, noble Jedi. And may the great Bacca guide you in your quest."

- - - - -

With the dull sound of hyperdrive to accompany it, the Ebon Hawk sped across the stars as the brilliant blue glow of the lightspeed tunnel enveloped the freighter. In all truthfulness, even the annoying sound of the Ebon Hawk's ailing hyperdrive couldn't take Joran's mind off of Juhani's last words. When Master Vrook had learned of what had conspired at the Sith academy, he asked that he be left to contact the Council privately on ship's secure transmission. The crew had never seen the old Jedi in such a strange mood, but they dared not disturb him or inquire as to the purpose of all the secrecy.

It was when Vrook called everyone to a meeting that the crew was truly in bewilderment.

"Normally the Jedi Council would deliberate on matters such as this, but quiet frankly, the Sith aren't going to wait around."

"Question: Forgive me, Jedi Master, but what is the matter at hand."

"The fate of the galaxy as we know it." Vrook did not mince words; his statement was regarded with utmost attention.

"And what is the galaxy's fate?" Iaco asked, "Not more of your fatalistic Jedi teachings I hope."

Vrook continued, "You all have seen the death and destruction brought about by the Sith. They are not merely a political faction vying for control; they are a scourge. They are a monster that threatens to swallow a galaxy whole."

"You make it sound impossible," Rekkon said.

"Nothing is impossible," Vrook corrected, "And I don't begin to understand how the fate of a universe came to rest on one young Jedi."

"But my mission is to recruit Jedi." Joran protested, "I can't fight a war or destroy the entire Sith Empire by myself."

"If you are to destroy the Sith than you will be imparted the gift in due time. Trust, Joran. Don't doubt. There is no chaos…"

"…There is serenity." Joran finished.

"The Force has chosen you, Joran, just as the Jedi Council has. Because of this burden you bear and the affinity you've shown for staying true to the path of the Jedi, the Council has granted you the level of Jedi Knight. An apprentice you are no longer."

Joran was instantly overwhelmed. A Jedi Knight. The Force truly did work in mysterious ways. If the Council thought it wise to grant him this rank, then maybe he could do what everyone believed he could.

"And that is your mission, now." Vrook finished, "The defeat of the Sith and the restoration of peace. For a Jedi, there is no higher calling."

- - - - -

Rekkon Terak sat quietly in his quarters near the rear of the Ebon Hawk. His mind was in turmoil. He had struck down an opponent in cold blood on Kashyyyk. What was strange was that he felt almost a sense of pleasure when doing so, even though everything inside of him told him otherwise. It was at that moment when Rekkon was mulling it over that Iaco came in the quarters.

"You look like you've killed someone," the Zabrak said bluntly. His words echoed in Rekkon. _Yes, I've killed someone_.

"Don't sweat it, Rekkon," Iaco said, "I've killed many people, comes with the job though. Don't worry about it; it comes naturally after a while."

"What are you saying?" Rekkon asked.

"Didn't feel it, though? That surge of energy?"

"Yes, I did." The apprentice said, "It felt warped though."

"Warped or not, that is the feeling of power. When you have such power, people like that are beneath you."

"Power," Rekkon said absently.

"They've kept it from you, haven't they." The Zabrak said, staring off into space. "The Jedi don't want you to use your power."

"The teach control," Rekkon corrected, "Without it, power is a reckless force."

"Power on a leash is not power," Iaco said, "Only through other means can you gain true power."

"But what of self-control and respect? Are these truths not of value?"

"Look at the Sith, Rekkon," the bounty hunter said, "The Jedi and their teachings are dwindled to nothing while the Sith Empire continually grows stronger. Why? Because the Sith have discovered how to use their power." Although Iaco's assessment of the condition of the Sith was horrible, it was true; The Jedi were weakened while the Sith were strengthened.

"Do you know how to use such power?" Rekkon asked curiously.

"Indeed," Iaco said, "Would you like to learn?"

"Yes! Of course!" Good. He was an eager follower.

"Then let me show you."


End file.
